You Belong With Me
by My Devils Advocate
Summary: Merlin and Arthur go to the same school and their bedroom windows face each other. Before, Arthur didn't know Merlin existed but now he's his best friend even though they've never talked face to face. What will happen when they do? AU CONTAINS SEXY TIME.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello thar!**

Before you read my little story there are a few small things I should mention.

**This is the only proper Authors Note, so just read it.**

**First** of all, I am not British and I have never visited the Motherland therefore I have absolutely no idea how the school system works, however, I have been informed by a proper English lady that what I originally posted is incorrect. I do not have the care or patience to do the research and fix it, so it's staying as is – which is based partly on the Australian and partly on the American education system.

**Secondly**, whilst I recognise living in Europe is more expensive than my hometown I simply guestimated monetary values off the fact that the British pound is roughly double the Australian dollar.

**Thirdly**, for those people who live in countries where soccer is soccer and football involves men hitting (and often injuring) each other for our entertainment, please know that in this story 'football' refers to soccer.

**Lastly!** In this story I see the character of Merlin looking more like Colin Morgan did in Doctor Who. If you want to know what the character looked like, just google "Colin Morgan Doctor Who" and it should pop straight up.

**Please enjoy and don't take this too seriously, after all its just fanfiction.**

**P.S** I don't own Merlin. If I did there wouldn't be a single scene involving Bradley James with a shirt on

* * *

**You Belong With Me**

**Chapter One**

Firstly, let me introduce myself. My name is Merlin Emry's, I'm 17 years old and I'm a geek. I live with my Mum, Hunith, in a very small house in the town of Camelot, I play the clarinet and I'm considered to be a child of 'gifted' intellect.

Mum and I had only recently moved into this place, we'd only been there for about a week when I happened to be staring out of my window at the huge mansion that sat back to back with our humble little house when I saw the light click on in the opposing room. At first I didn't think anything of it, after all people usually lived in houses, but then I saw that the blinds had, for the first time, been left up and the bay window seat was taken by a sobbing, golden haired Adonis.

I gasped when I recognised him. It was none other than Arthur Pendragon – School Captain, Football Captain, straight A student and all around over-achiever.

I'd never talked to him in person but I'd always figured he'd be just another rich prat who judged people by the most superficial means. But here he was sobbing in front of his window. I was amazed, what could this seemingly perfect man be crying about? Well, that was the thought that got the ball rolling.

I grabbed my sketch book and a NICO marker and wrote in huge letters:

R U OK?

I opened my window despite the autumn chill and waved my arms trying to get his attention. Eventually it worked and he stared, no physical reaction, no nothing except curious staring. I suppose he'd thought that he was alone in his sorrows and the fact that a geek like me saw him in his moment of weakness was horrifying. I was right. In a split second he pulled the blinds down and his shadow disappeared from the window.

I didn't see him again except vaguely around school until the next week on Tuesday night. He was at his window, crying again. I was curious to know if this was a pattern with him. I hadn't ripped out the note from the previous week, so _hell_ I thought let's try again. I opened the window again and got his attention and held up the sign.

At first I thought he had just got up and disappeared again but a couple of seconds later he came back with some binoculars, a pad of paper and a NICO. Relief flooded through me when I saw this, I perhaps hadn't made a complete arse out of myself trying to extend some empathy towards this man.

He held his paper up, at first I couldn't read it so I also grabbed some binoculars (which were given to me by my Uncle Gaius who used to be avid bird watcher).

The reply was:

I'LL B FINE. THX THO

I quickly scribbled back:

OK, FEEL BETTER.

It was lame, but what else could I have said. I didn't know this guy, I couldn't ask details of what was upsetting him. Could I?

He replied:

WHO R U?

He actually wanted to continue communicating with me. He really mustn't know who I am. Because frankly, in regards to high school, I was a loser. I can admit it. I have all of two friends in the world, Will and Gwen. I'm a band geek, I'm actively involved in the art department and I'm a scholarship student who has NO money to speak of. Which all equates to being a fucking loser at Camelot high.

I penned:

MERLIN, I GO 2 SCHOOL W U.

Through my binoculars I watched his face at this, he seemed surprised not to recognise me. I wasn't.

SO U NO WHO I AM… Arthur wrote back quickly before flicking to a new page and writing something else.

WHAT GRADE? He also asked.

11TH

I heard a knock at my door and quickly hid my sketch pad. I opened the door to find my mother in her most appealing pyjamas… *cough* (bright yellow, flannel and with brown cows on them.)

"Merlin, what did you want for lunch tomorrow?"

She seriously interrupted my 'getting to know the school sex God' session to ask what I wanted for lunch. _Christ. _

"Um, peanut butter sandwich is fine thanks Mum"

"Ok then, night little boy"

"Night Mum"

Don't get me wrong, I appreciate that she does little things for me like making my lunch but sometimes I wonder if she'll ever let me move out of this house before I have grey hair.

After I shut the door I rushed back over to the window.

"Damnit!" Arthur was gone. However, he left the note pad on my side of the blinds saying:

NIGHT MERLIN. C U ROUND.

We started doing that nightly, just talking about ourselves and what we wanted from life. It continued for a couple of weeks and I didn't see Arthur crying again but it still weighed on my mind and I wanted to ask him about it. I didn't straight away though and all this time I never spoke to him at school. He saw me in the halls a few times and smiled shyly before running off to class or where ever he had to be.

The night before the opening football match of the school year and my first band performance I finally got up the nerve to ask about why he was so upset those first couple of times I saw him through my window.

I was nervous the whole night until our sort-of-not-really arranged time to talk.

Finally he time came and I rushed to my window with my already prepared note. I held it up anxiously hoping for some sort of reply.

Y WERE U CRYING THOSE NIGHTS A FEW WEEKS AGO?

He seemed to spend an extraordinary long time reading the message before replying hurriedly.

I DON'T WANNA TALK ABOUT IT. He replied, quickly followed by

GOODNIGHT MERLIN.

I sighed, and wrote exactly what I was thinking about him, then held it up to the now, one-way window of communication.

UR TOO BEAUTIFUL 2 B SAD.

The next night came and after briefly appearing in the music of _God Save the Queen _I spent the rest of the evening in the stands.

God, Arthur looked good in his footy gear. I was practically drooling surveying him in his red and gold uniform, the tight top showing off his pecs and the loose pants that hung perfectly around his arse. _Damn_ I scowled internally, _should've bought those stupid binoculars. _

As soon as the game finished (we won, of course) I rode my tattered bike home and sulked for a bit, listening to music. It started to dawn on me, I didn't just think Arthur was really fit but I was starting to fancy him. I mean, I spent half the time staring at him and the other half glaring at his head-cheerleader girlfriend, Sophia.

"Shit" I muttered aloud. It was just cruel that I had a thing for Arthur 'Perfect' Pendragon. He wasn't just straight. He was _soooo _straight and even if he weren't he'd still be 20 000 leagues out of mine.

What was a lonely, loser, accidentally-fancied-the-football-captain gay boy to do on a Friday night?

Admittedly I'm smart, but I can be a real dumbass at times…

I snuck downstairs and into the pantry in the kitchen. I took a block of chocolate and half-filled a mug with vodka before grabbing a bottle of orange juice from the fridge and retreated back to my room.

Half an hour, half a block in and half the vodka gone later I had my music blaring and I was dancing around my room in a t-shirt and my tight black boxer briefs. With my curtains open. _Stupid!_

I'd figured that Arthur wasn't going to be home anytime soon because he'd be out with his buddies after the match or with _her. _Besides, I didn't think he was talking to me after I tried to pry last night. So he wouldn't look out his window in any case and I really wanted to keep mine open because I liked the cold air whilst I was dancing.

I squealed when one of my favourite songs came on, _You Belong With Me – Taylor Swift. _Which, when I thought about it was kind of funny since it was like exactly what was happening with me and Arthur… but not really. Ok, we had the note thing going on and that was it.

Oh well, I was wayyyy too drunk to care as I started singing into my wireless mouse like a country star. Wiggling my arse to the beat as I acted out the lyrics, I was having fun then I turned around and looked out the window to see Arthur's notepad on my side of his blinds. A swell of dread washed over me. He fucking saw me dancing like a bloody girl. To Taylor Swift. Fuck my life.

I grabbed my binoculars to read the message.

U LOOK HAPPY WHEN U DANCE.

Well no shit. I was drunk. But of all the things to say, why that?

I went to bed pretty much straight after that, my buzz was killed and I forgot about the strangely endearing message from Arthur until the next day.

On Saturday I did homework, assignments and I studied for tests. Come Saturday night I sat waiting at my window for Arthur for over an hour. He never came. Never showed on Sunday night either. I was disappointed, totally and utterly, I kinda thought we were friends (even if I had more than friendly thoughts about him.)

He didn't come to his window again until Thursday of the next week. I'd almost given up by this point but by habit I checked for signs of life near the window every five minutes whilst I was reading in my room.

I saw his shadow sit in the bay window but he didn't lift the blinds. He was crying again, I just knew he was and it broke my heart to know this and not be able to help.

Five minutes later the blinds slowly lifted to reveal the tear-soaked face of the man I had grown to have feelings for. And that was the night everything changed between us, the night we truly became friends and the night I fell irrevocably in love with Arthur Pendragon.

We stayed at our windows to well into the early hours of the morning. He told me why he cried. His father was, on the surface an extremely successful and influential businessman, but underneath he was an abusive drunk who blamed Arthur for the death of his mother. His father hated him, and Arthur found it very difficult to deal with which is why I saw him crying some times.

I shared as well, told him about why I was such a loser. He seemed to laugh at my reasoning.

I DON'T THINK UR A LOSER. He wrote, adding

U R PROBABLY MY BEST FRIEND AND I'VE NEVER SPOKEN 2 UR FACE

I smiled sadly at that. It was true that Arthur knew more about me than my other friends. The secret friendship we had was, in my eyes, pure and beautiful because no one else knew. No one needed to if Arthur didn't want but I desperately wanted to be able to talk to him at school. To hear his voice confess to me the things we talk about every night at our windows.

DO U THINK WE COULD? I wrote hesitantly.

OK. HANG ON SATURDAY?

I swallowed nervously. I was actually going to spend time with Arthur.

OK. WHAT R WE DOING?

COME W/ ME 2 LONDON?

Oh my God. I was going with Arthur to London ALONE. I was about to have a panic attack.

WHAT WOULD WE DO IN LONDON?

Please say 'have crazy teenage sex'. _Please_ say 'have crazy teenage sex'.

THERES A BOOK I WANT 2 BUY. WE COULD HAVE LUNCH?

_Damn…_

OK. I NEED 2 BUY A NEW SKETCH BOOK NE WAY. LOL.

Before Arthur could reply his phone rang. He held up a BRB sign. I watched him through my binoculars, he seemed at first happy to be talking to whoever called but then it quickly escalated into, at least what I could interpret as, a screaming match. He sighed deeply and looked at his phone, whoever it was hung up on him.

Almost immediately he returned to his window, and without me having to ask he held up a sign:

GIRLFRIEND DRAMA… SIGH.

WOULDN'T KNOW…

He laughed at that, he beamed me a smile that almost made me fall off my chair. God, I was so screwed. How was I supposed to spend a day alone with him in London without at least touching him inappropriately?

Arthur held up:

I NO UR A VIRGIN BUT HAVE U KISSED NE 1?

Yes, I did notice that it was gender neutral. He fucking knew didn't he… shit.

I had to think about at least something kind of witty as a response to hide my embarrassment.

IM AS PURE AS FALLING SNOW.

Crap, well if he wasn't sure if I was gay before it's confirmed now.

I muttered to myself "Damnit Merlin, that wasn't witty - it was fucking girly."

I couldn't keep talking to him if this is where the conversation was going. It would just be too awkward on Saturday, plus I really didn't want the guy I was pretty much head of heels for to be the first person I told.

I GOTTA GO. C U 2MORROW. NIGHT. I didn't wait for a response.

Friday morning came, the day before Saturday *gulp*

Most of the day went by fairly quickly, not that I was paying much attention – my mind was kind of blank. Gwen was the first to notice at lunch.

"Merlin, are you ok? You've been acting really distant today and you've been different the last couple of weeks" she asked me timidly.

It took me a second to register what had been said. I was really out of it apparently.

"I'm fine, thank you Gwen. Just preoccupied"

"You know if you need to talk…"

"I know and thank you."

Our conversation was abruptly cut short as Arthur and his two best friends walked past our table. Gwen couldn't keep her eyes of Leon and I couldn't keep my eyes of Arthur, who sent a heated look towards me. I pretty much melted into a puddle in my seat.

I sighed quite audibly, I was _so _screwed.

The bell rang and with a quick wave to Gwen and a silent Will I ran off to my next class, maths.

Half an hour later, my eyes were drooping and my head was held by the cradle of my arms. Maths was boring at the best of times but with my concentration ability at an all time low, it was unbearable. I needed to get out of there, just for like five minutes to clear my head and walk around.

I stuck my hand up and waited until my teacher called on me.

"May I go to the bathroom please?" I said in my politest tone.

"Yes Merlin, go on" she said, sounding annoyed.

I walked slowly to the boys toilets, stopped to get a drink from a fountain (getting most of the water on my shirt instead of in my mouth) and read every notice on every board on the way there. Finally, I pushed through the door to the toilets and stopped abruptly. For shit sake! The world was out to get me. Arthur stood over one of the sinks splashing cold water over his perfect face. And all I could do was stare… should I talk to him?

"Arthur" I said quietly, he looked up at me and was taken aback. A small smile crept onto his face then he crossed the space between us and held a finger to my lips. The contact burned, I had to suppress a shiver of desire.

He took a pen and a piece of scrunched up paper from his school pants and wrote on it. He shoved it into my hand and hurried out of the bathroom. I opened it up, it said:

DONT TALK. C U SATURDAY.

Ok seriously, this was getting a little weird right? Do normal teenagers have friendships like this? No of course they don't, but in the terms of unconventional friendships, does this count because the way he looked me in the eyes and held his finger against my lips was far more intimate than I've ever been with Will or Gwen… This whole thing with Arthur was messing with my equilibrium.

The rest of the day swam by, my mind only focused on what happened in the toilets. Then the end-of-school bell rang out and I hurried off to the music room to get changed into my band uniform and get ready for the start of the match. It was an important game tonight, against Mercia College – our most hated rival and everyone was pumped up… even the band geeks.

5:00pm came and we started playing on the school oval as parents and students arrived to watch. We played until 5:30pm and with a quick _God Save the Queen _the match was started and I took my place in the stands.

Again, I spent the night half drooling over Arthur and half glaring at Sophia who stood on the sidelines.

The game ended and we won! Thanks to a last minute effort of Arthur's, _Christ_ was there anything that boy couldn't do?

I was walking out of the oval when something caught my eye. It was waving, Arthur was waving at me… I grinned widely and waved back then Sophia hijacked Arthur's attentions. Bitch.

Still, the interaction was enough for me to ride home on high, smiling broadly and humming love songs. I realised, to my horror, I was a lovesick teenager. I arrived home to empty house, Mum was working late again – I offered to get a job to help out by she wouldn't hear of it. She said my job was to go school and have the chances she never did… and then when I was a rich doctor I could pay to keep her comfortable. Seemed like a good deal to me, not that I wouldn't have looked after my Mum in any case, after all she's my only living family and I love her to bits.

I walked into the kitchen, grabbed chocolate, vodka and orange juice again (I hoped this wasn't becoming a habit) and headed up to my room. I huffed as I switched on my computer, alone again on a Friday night. It sucked. Will was always at Youth Group as his Dad was a church leader and Gwen was always working at her family's restaurant.

Well, time to relax and attempt to forget about Arthur, and tomorrow. I put on my favourite movie (which was also one of Arthur's) _Role Models _and drank and laughed for the next two hours.

The movie finished and I supposed I should probably go to bed or something, but I was drunk and honestly not that tired, wound up by worry about tomorrow and from laughing for the last two hours straight. In my drunken state I wondered if Arthur was home. I picked up my binoculars and attempted to focus my eyes, and as if on cue Arthur turned on the light and walked through his bedroom door. It was strange that I could seem him at all since he usually kept his blinds closed except when we were exchanging notes.

"Oh God" I whispered aloud, he was starting to get undressed. This was wrong, watching him like this and he probably didn't think to bother pulling the blinds since my lights were off, logically meaning I was out or asleep. It was kind of like in a movie when someone's head gets cut off, you can't look away but you know you should. Except this was much, much sexier.

First he unlaced his shoes and threw them towards the door, I gulped. Then he lazily pulled off his long uniformed socks and put them in his washing basket. I couldn't believe I was watching this… and _dear God_ I hoped he didn't stop until he was stark bollocks naked.

He lifted the hem of his shirt and slid the grass and mud covered item over his head and revealed his perfectly formed pectorals and abs. I was already hard, apparently voyeurism and alcohol mix well.

Oh God, he was undoing his pants. Was he purposely doing this slowly like a strip tease or was my mind trying to torture me? Either way I didn't care. I shifted the binoculars from my right hand to my left and my free hand started to venture downwards, softly stroking myself through the material of my boxers.

Arthur's footy shorts were sliding down his long tanned legs revealing his red _Calvin Klein _boxer briefs underneath. I was so incredibly turned on right now, it was possible my balls might explode of their own accord.

After he took the shorts off I turned my full attention to the only clothing he had left on and _sweet merciful miracle making Jesus, _he was hard. And stroking. I'm pretty sure I blacked out a little at his point, because the next thing I remember was him sitting on the edge of his bed sans boxers slowly masturbating, one hand on his gorgeous cock and one teasing a nipple. I was sitting in my chair furiously rubbing myself whilst watching him. I was so close but _damnit! _I wasn't going to come until he did, even if he had no idea what was going on.

He was really taking his time, teasing, stroking lazily. He had his head flung back, his eyes closed and his lips slightly parted. His body was covered with a light sheen of sweat and I could not imagine that there ever was or ever will be a more arousing and sensual demonstration than what was happening in Arthur's room. However, I was wrong.

Minutes later as his pace quickened, his left hand left his nipple and fumbled to open a draw beside his bed. I saw him remove some sort of tube and flick the lid open one handed and pour some of the contents on his dick and his left hand before chucking the bottle on his bed. Obviously whatever he was using for lube was doing the job because I saw his mouth open in barely concealed moans of pleasure as his worked himself up and down, his breathing get more ragged than my own. Then he lay back on his bed (only his cock and legs visible to me now) and his wicked left hand moved itself in-between his legs, past his balls and he started fingering himself. That was the final straw for me; I lost it and came fucking hard all over my windowsill. I didn't let myself shut my eyes for a single second, knowing if I did I could miss the most amazingly hot thing I'd probably ever see in my life.

The vague thought of _Why the hell didn't I film this? _crossed my mind as Arthur added another finger to himself and I whimpered. He was coming now, hot waves of white covering what I could see of his stomach and I wished I could've seen his face when he came, watched him as he stifled cries of pleasure.

After he finished he switched on his bedside lamp then walked to the other side of his room and pulled on a fresh pair of boxers before turning his light off and climbing into bed.

"Guess that's my cue" I Mumbled to myself and I grabbed a tissue and wiped off the spent cum on my windowsill.

His lamp turned off and I put my binoculars to rest on my chair and got into my own bed. It was only after snuggling into my pillow for five minutes before I realised… I had to spend the day with him tomorrow. How was I meant to do that without reliving tonight's events over and over in my mind and getting hard every three seconds? I'd have to dress carefully…

Saturday morning came; (and so did I after remembering what happened last night) I woke with a bit of a headache and terrible taste in mouth around 9 o'clock. I just got out of the shower when I realised that Arthur and I had never organised a time or place to meet or even how we were getting to London. It was a bitch of a bus ride, but not too long by train but the station itself was a half an hour walk from here and I didn't have a car and I just couldn't wake Mum to ask her to take me after she worked all night.

How was I meant to contact Arthur about this? I didn't even have his mobile number to text him or anything. Maybe this lack of organization was an excuse to avoid spending the day with him? Because I still didn't think I could face him after last night.

I walked back into my room with a towel around my waist; I was about to draw my curtains when I noticed a sign on the outside of Arthur's blinds. (When had he closed them?) I quickly grabbed my binoculars from where they were rested behind me.

MERLIN – 12:00PM. BUS STOP NEAR MY HOUSE. B THERE.

The message was rather demanding – I liked that.

I dressed in some casual house clothes and picked what I was going to wear for my afternoon with Arthur. I settled with black skinny jeans (on me, these were still a bit loose) and a grey long sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows.

I spent the time until 11 o'clock reading, well attempting too before I got up and started preening. First to come on were socks, then jeans and a nice belt with a superman buckle. I ironed my shirt and hung it on a hanger then went into the bathroom to attempt to do something with my hair.

I borrowed some of my Mums mousse and styled it into an 'it looks good but I didn't really try' kind of 'do. Unfortunately nothing could be done about the size of my ears. Gwen told me they make me look adorable like a little kid, which really wasn't what I wanted today _Oh well…_

11:45am - I grabbed my wallet, put 50 quid in it (my whole allowance for two weeks – eek!) and shoved it in my back pocket. I put my chapstick in my front pocket then shrugged on my shirt and rolled the sleeves.

11:50am – I took my nicest coat from the rack, it was black wool, thigh length (convenient for when _things_ unexpectedly popped up) and quite lovely. It originally belonged to my father many years ago but was still in style. I put my phone and keys into my coat pockets and left my room with my shoes in my hand.

In the kitchen I drank a glass of water and wrote my Mum a quick note telling her I was going to London and that I'd be home sometime before dinner.

I stood at the front door with my shoes on waiting for the time to hit 11:55am. It took about five minutes to walk around the block to the bus stop and I didn't want to be (more of) a loser and arrive early.

Finally the time ticked to 11:55am and I stepped out of the front door of my house and walked slowly, casually as possible to the bus stop with my heart in my throat.

I took exactly five minutes to walk around to the bus stop and I sat nervously in the shelter waiting for Arthur. I didn't really see Arthur as the kind of bloke that would take the bus _anywhere _let alone to the city. But, I'm sure this day was going to be full of surprises.

12:05pm – I wasn't just nervous, I was fucking jiggling. My right knee was like a one limb epilepsy attack. God, I hoped Arthur wasn't going to stand me up. _Oh shut up Merlin _I told myself. He was _five _fucking minutes late, anywhere up to half an hour was still good timing for a teenage boy.

It just ticked 12:11pm on my phone when a bright red, recent model BMW pulled up beside me. The drivers' side door opened and The Golden Prince (as I'd dubbed my fantasy Arthur *wink wink*) emerged from the rather flash car. Without a word he shut the door and walked around his car and sat next to me in the bus shelter.

He was dressed in well fitting grey jeans that probably cost more than my house, a sky blue dress shirt with a black leather jacket over the top. His hair was perfect; his smile as he approached me was perfect. Arthur Pendragon was just perfect, fucking prat.

After he sat down neither of us spoke for a minute. The tension covered every inch of space in and around us. I was almost about to make a comment about the weather (_looks like rain… _) before Arthur turned towards me and held out his hand.

"Hello, I'm Arthur Pendragon"

I was admittedly a little stunned at first, took me a moment to recover before introducing myself right back. "Merlin Emrys, how do you do"

"Pleasure to finally actually meet you. Hmm, I did imagine your voice to be a little higher though." He smiled like a hyena at his own comment.

_Prat._

"Sorry to disappoint," I said trying to sound offended, but honestly if he smiled at me like that again I'd forgive him for killing my Mother.

He laughed a little. I smiled sheepishly. Then it was awkward.

"Looks like rain" I said before my mind could stop my mouth.

He looked at me with one eyebrow raised, "Did you just make conversation about the weather, Merlin?"

"Yes, well it seemed appropriate since it, ah rains a lot here."

"If I didn't already know you were a genius I'd have to think you're the biggest idiot ever to grace my presence."

"And if I didn't already know your not a dick, I'd call you one"

_Oh shit, don't think about Arthur's dick, don't think about Arthur's dick, don't think about… fuck. _

"Right, well I suppose we should get going, if we ever plan to make it back by a reasonable hour" Arthur said breaking my ah, train of thought.

"Yeah I suppose so" _Or we could accidentally get stuck in London, have to get a hotel room and then do naughty things all night…_

Well, that was a nice fantasy and all but unfortunately two factors came in the way of anything remotely like that happening. One, Arthur is completely straight (jeez how Medieval *rolls eyes_*_) and two, we just pulled up outside Sophia's house. Fuckity fuck.

She was waiting by the curb, dressed in a very short high-waisted skirt with stockings and a purple turtleneck covered by a calf length wool coat and she was wearing matching purple pumps. I just rolled my eyes because honestly, who wears high heels shopping? I thought those things hurt women's feet? She's such a fashion whore (not the only kind of whore she is either…)

After we pulled up she stood at the curb without moving. Arthur got the hint after a few seconds and got out to open the door for her. Who the fuck did this girl think she was, royalty? I know it's meant to be gallant and proper for guys to do that but seriously she just made it look pretentious.

After she settled behind me in the car, Arthur returned to his seat and made quick introductions before we headed off towards our capitol city.

Forty-five minutes of driving and a further twenty minutes of looking for parking later we all emerged from the car and stook awkwardly, waiting for someone to take the lead as to where to go and what to do.

Sophia huffed from behind me, "well I have a salon appointment, I'll meet you outside _Chichi's Coffee_ at 4 o'clock, ok?"

"Ok, babe" Arthur answered automatically.

Sophia kissed him on the cheek and stalked off to her salon, hopefully to get a bitch removal mask.

Arthur and I walked in silence for a few minutes, heading towards some department stores.  
I did a double take when Arthur said "She's cheating on me"

"What?"

"Yeah, she doesn't know that I know. But she is, with one of the guys on the cricket team"

_What a fucking bitch. Who the hell in their right mind would cheat on this man?_

"Are you going to break up with her?" I asked, trying not to sound hopeful.  
"I don't know, I don't love her anymore but having her around makes things easier with my father. He actually likes her, for some reason"

"God, I don't know what to say. I'm sorry Arthur."

"It's ok, I always knew she was a tart, guess that's probably why I started dating her to begin with, ironic in the end really"

"What's ironic?"

"I lied, Merlin" he said almost annoyed with me for having to say it out loud.

"About what"

"God, you're thick. I'm a virgin, I never slept with her"

"Huh? Why not?"

"I guess, I didn't want my first to be a trophy girlfriend. Mind you, I'm not a bloody girl I don't need roses and all that crap for someone to get into my pants but you know, doing it with someone who actually cares about me would be nice."

"Yeah, I suppose."

He scoffed, "What, you don't want your first time to be with someone you at least like?" He paused, "I know you Merlin, you're intelligent and sensitive, you want it to be _special," _he said condescendingly.

He was right though; I did want my first time to be special. Not in the back alley of some sleazy pub or with some fuck buddy I find at school or university. More specifically, I wanted it to be Arthur. I just know he'd be a wonderful lover, especially with that magnificent cock of his. Mmm.

No one said anything for a while, unfortunately we weren't good enough friends yet that it could a comfortable silence. We walked slowly, trying to think of something – anything! – to say that wasn't lame.

"Ah, that's the book store I wanted to go to" Arthur said.

"Oh thank God," I answered a little too quickly. He just gave me a strange look.

"So what book is it that you're looking for?"

"Just something a friend recommended,"

Ok, was he trying to be purposely vague or just annoying?

"And this recommendation is called…"

He sighed quite audibly before finally answering, "_The Linnet Bird_"

"What's it about?"

"Not sure really, Morgana just said it was set in India during the English occupation, and that it was the best book she had ever read. And she's a librarian so that's certainly a feat"

"I might have to read it after you're done, if you don't mind" I gave him a smile.

He just smiled back and I nearly tripped over my feet. Could any man on Earth be this perfect?

After half an hour of browsing the 3-story bookstore and refusing to ask the staff for help Arthur finally found and paid for the book he was looking for.

We decided it was time to have lunch, well whatever a meal was called at 2 o'clock in the afternoon. We went into a nearby pub, sat down and quickly ordered. Arthur had a beer with his meal, I was annoyed.

He saw me looking at his drink, "Sorry, did you want one?"  
It snapped me out of reverie, "What? No, I don't want to get you in trouble"  
"Why would I get in trouble?" He asked seeming genuinely confused.  
"I'm a year below you Arthur, I'm only 17"  
"Oh yeah, haha, I forgot about that!" he sent a big self-satisfied grin my way "I suppose I can't ask you to come out clubbing with me next weekend then"

NOOOOOOO! Clubbing with Arthur? He'd be all drunk and in the mood for dancing. I might've even been able to grope him a little and get away with it. Fuck my life.

"Not unless you know someone who makes fake ID's, really cheap fake ID's"

"Actually…" he started, "never mind, just keep next Saturday night free ok?"

He wasn't actually going to get me a fake ID was he?

"Ok, I'll make sure to put my overly active social life on hold for one night"

He smirked at me. I melted a little.

"Well, we've got an hour an a half until we head back, what would you like to do?"

It was my turn to grin.

"Arthur, have you ever played _Dance Dance Revolution_?"

He had a look of shock horror on his face, "You're not seriously suggesting,"

"I seriously am" I injected.

Eight rounds of DDR later, six winning bets, £50 extra in my pocket and an hour and a half later, Arthur and I stood outside _ChiChi's Coffee_ waiting for his whoring girlfriend to show up. She was twenty minutes late of course and when she finally arrived she gave us a look of indignation, like we were the ones that had kept _her _waiting.

One the way back I sat, cramped, in the back seat of Arthur's car. Everyone was silent, the radio was the only thing that broke the tension. Taylor Swifts '_You Belong With Me_' came on and I couldn't help but escape into my fantasy world where this was Arthur and my song as a couple. Seemed to fit I think. I was rudely interrupted during the best part of my fantasy (The Golden Prince had just found his servant, Merlin, chained face-first to a wall as punishment for insolence and decided to add his own penalty in form of a brutal arse pounding.)

I was hard and Sophia had just jumped out of Arthur's car, I now had to get up (hehehe) and move to the front seat. THANK GOD I wore a long coat today.

A short time later we arrived outside my house. Today was just so much like a date (minus the girlfriend hitching a ride with us part) that I was almost tempted to ask him to walk me to the door. I jumped out of the car and was about to lean through the window to say goodbye when I saw that he had in fact gotten out of his car and was, I shit you not, about to walk me to my door.

I was bewildered, scared and a little giddy. Was it too much to ask for a kiss goodnight?

He walked beside me towards the door. "I had a ah, fun time today Arthur. It was good getting to know you using vocals instead of pens."

He chuckled, "yeah me too… and don't forget we're on for next Saturday night"

God, that sounded like a date again didn't it?  
We'd reached the door by this point – should I invite him in?

"Yeah of course." Fuck it, you only live once, "Do you, uh, have anything excited on tonight?"

"Nope, I was just going to stay home and watch telly"

Say it Merlin, you big fucking pussy. Just ask!

"Did you wanna come in? My Mums at work tonight and I know where she keeps the vodka." I said, trying to sound as un-I-want-to-fuck-you as possible.

The look on his face told me he was deliberating. I wasn't sure myself if it was a great idea, but more than likely for different reasons than Arthur. I was what you would call an honest drunk.

His expression changed suddenly to one with a smile.

"Sure, why not? I'll just take my car home, grab my PS3 and be back in like, ten?"  
"Awesome, the door will be unlocked – my rooms' the attic"

He went back to his car and drove home whilst I madly dashed around my room trying to make it look at least a little bit respectable. I hid my porn, shoved my clothes in the laundry basket and made sure my bed didn't smell like spent cum. I went downstairs and grabbed the vodka, orange juice and chocolate (this was really becoming a bad habit, well at least I wasn't drinking alone this time!)

I changed my clothes to something a bit more casual, but still better than my normal house clothes and put my sketching pad (which included a rather true-to-life depiction of what I witnessed Arthur doing to himself the previous night) behind my TV for safekeeping.

I'd just finished when Arthur trundled up the stairs holding his PS3 system and bottle of tequila.

"Oh yeah, you can buy your own booze hey…" I said sheepishly.

He just smirked.

"Yeah, besides tequila gets the job done faster" His brow furrowed, "do you have limes?"

I looked at him like he was an alien. Do I have limes? Who in the hell has limes just lying around? It's not like scurvy is the biggest health problem facing the nation anymore.

"Uh, no"

"Lemons?"

"No"

"Tangerines?"

What. The. Fuck.

"No" I just shook my head and scoffed, rich people! "I think we have oranges that aren't quite ripe yet so they're still sour, will they do?"

"Perfectly, um you do have salt don't you?"

My God, now he thinks I'm a peasant.

"Yes, Arthur, I have salt." I replied rolling my eyes.

I went down to the kitchen to cut up the oranges and grab the salt whilst Arthur started setting up the gaming system. I came back to find him holding my sketchbook. Why the hell had I thought behind the TV was a good hiding spot?

I quickly snatched it off him. "I was wondering where that had gotten to, haha" I said trying not to sound suspicious.

"Oh, I found it behind the TV when I went to plug this in" he indicated towards his PS3.  
I shoved it in my porn draw.

"Well glad you did, haven't been able to find it." I said with a nervous smile.

Arthur went back to what he was doing as I poured us both a starter drink. I was half way through mine by the time he'd finished, and I was already feeling it. I'm such a thimble.  
I fucking giggled as I handed him his drink.

"Merlin, are you already drunk?"

"No, don't be ridiculous" Then I giggled again.

"Oh my God, you are! You've had half a drink!"

"Oh shut up Arthur, at least I'm a cheap drunk"

He just shook his head.

"How about a shot then" he said whilst grinning sadistically.

"Might as well," I said and resigned myself to a night of drunken stupidity.

Two hours later, Arthur and I were fucking maggotted. We were attempting to play some sort of racing game but kept crashing into the walls and restarting every 30ish seconds. We were also having a great time, laughing our arses off and talking uninhibitedly.

After another five 'races' or so I gave up, softly threw down the controller and fell back to lay on my carpet.

"I give up, you win," I said drunkenly

"I'm pretty sure neither of us won" Arthur replied, which sent us both into a giggling fit.

Once we'd regained our composure Arthur unsteadily stood up. "Hey, where'd you put that sk-sketchbook. I wanna see your drawings" He already had one hand gripped on the handle of the drawer by the time I realised what he'd said. "It was this one!" he said to himself as I crawled across the floor in an attempt to stop him from opening the drawer.

"No, stop, don't open it!" I shouted

Too late.

He picked up a magazine and a DVD from inside and stared at them, well at least the sketchbook was forgotten.

The slowly read the description on the back of the DVD then started laughing, loudly.

"I knew it, I fucking knew it!" he proclaimed between laughter.

Mentally, I was sobering up but unfortunately my body wasn't so as I went to grab both offending items out of his hands I tripped and landed on my knees in front of Arthur, which sent him into hysterics.

As he collapsed against the bed I grabbed the magazine and DVD from his hands and threw them back into the drawer and shut it angrily. I stomped over to the window and sat, sulking, in the chair I kept there.

After another minute or so Arthur finally stopped laughing and got up from my bed and stood beside me at the window.

"I'm sorry Merlin, I wasn't laughing at you. I always kind of suspected you were, well you know"

"Gay," I interjected.

"Yeah gay, but it doesn't bother me. It really doesn't, I just found it funny that I discovered your porn stash and it's fucking hilarious that you have one called '_Backdoor Bandits_'…" He started laughing again.

"S-Sorry" then he giggled a little more.

"What, like you don't have any porn with funny names?"

"I don't buy porn, it's called the Internet Merlin." He stated condescendingly.

Neither of us said anything for a while. I sat, glumly, reliving the horrifying moment of that drawer opening again and again. He said he doesn't care, but that's a drunk person talking. What will he think in the morning?

"Well I think we should probably call it a night" Arthur stated.

"Yeah we're both a bit pissed."

We both giggled.

"I'll come round tomorrow to get my stuff," he said indicating towards his PS3 and tequila.

"I'll be here all day, cleaning and studying so drop by when ever"

"Right, well I'll be off then"

I stood up, about to walk him to the door, when he grabbed me in a bone-crushing hug. He felt _so _good. Hard muscle combined with soft skin and I immediately thought back to the night before, watching him from my window. Annddddd, now I had a stiffy. Luckily Arthur didn't feel it, or at least chose to ignore it and whispered in my ear, sending situation worsening shivers down my spine.  
"I meant it when I said I don't care, Merlin." Then he let go and walked/stumbled out of my room.  
"Lock the door on your way out!" I yelled down after him then turned off my lights and fell into bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**You Belong With Me**

**Chapter Two**

Sunday morning came with sunlight, bright fucking sunlight. I'd obviously forgotten to close my curtains last night. The night before the only sunny day in the last friggin month.

My head hurt. Yet I could still solve math equations rather well, Tequila + Merlin = Hangover. Hangover + Sunlight = BLINDING PAIN.

I'm not exaggerating when I say that if I moved, my head would explode.

So noon came and I had managed to shut my curtains and go back to sleep before my mother came upstairs and pounded on my door, yelling at me to get my sodding arse out of bed. Don't get me wrong, I love my Mum, but at that moment I wanted to push her down the stairs… however, that would've required getting out of bed.

I did eventually make it out of my room, after Mum had already left for work, to guzzle ice-cold water and half a box of paracetamol. I'd just put my glass down when there was a knocking at the front door. I slowly made my way towards the door and opened it in just my boxers.

Fuck, it was Arthur. And I suddenly felt quite naked.

"Ah, Hi" I started,

I saw his eyes flick over my body before he started grinning, "Hung over Merlin?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, "I hate you" I paused, "and if you ever make me drink tequila again I'll kill you and make it look like an accident."

He just laughed at me, the bastard. I couldn't believe he drank more than me and was so fucking chipper and not at all hung over.

_What he hell is wrong with him?_

"I'm pretty sure you drank that of your own free will"

"You talk too loud… and how in the hell did you avoid getting even a headache?"

He shrugged, "I've just never had a hangover, not matter how much I drink, the worst I am the next day is tired."

"I hate you" I sighed loudly, still feeling naked, "spose you'd best come in then."

"Thanks" he said quietly as I let him through the door. Mmm, he smelt nice.

I headed up the stairs before him and quickly chucked a shirt and pants on when I went in my room.

Arthur took about five minutes to pack up his stuff. I sat on my bed, trying to think of something to say. Should I mention something about my gayety or pretend him finding out last night never happened?

_Bite the bullet, Merlin. Bite the bullet._

"So last night was…"

"Fun" Arthur interjected,

"Yeah, 'spose it was wasn't it?"

"Stop freaking out Merlin, as well as never getting hung over I also remember _everything _that happens whilst I'm drunk. It was ok last night and it's still ok today. Alright?"

I took a deep breath. I know he says he's ok with it but surely it will affect our very new friendship in some way, right? 

"Sure, if you say so"

He finished packing up his PS3 and sat it tenderly on my bed before sitting down next to it.

"So, do you fancy anyone at school?"

Fuck my life.

"No…" _Wow that was convincing Merlin…_

"You totally do! Who is it? Do I know him? Is it that friend of yours, uh Phil or something?

"Phil? Oh you mean Will and no, fuck no. He's just a friend, and I don't like anyone"

Not exactly a lie, I more than just _like_ Arthur.

"Ok, fine. But you know you can talk to me about it Merlin. You're my friend and the fact you like guys really doesn't make a difference for me. And I could totally be your wing-man if you want me to" he said with a big grin.

I gave him a look of contempt; "I'll keep that in mind"

"Alright, well I have an assignment due on Tuesday that I have no idea how to do, I'd better get home and try to start"

"Ok, um well if you need any help sign me through the window"

Arthur looked at me with a confused yet patronizing expression.

"It's a _senior _English assignment Merlin, I do not need _your _help"

"I realise it's a _senior _assignment" I said mockingly, "I know this because I take _senior _English."

Arthur looked dumbstruck.

"And just for that rather condescending comment, I withdraw my offer of help _hmpf!"_

"I'm sorry Merlin, I just…" he couldn't seem to find the words.

"…think you're better than me?" I finished for him.

"No! It's just you're younger than me and you're not supposed to be so much smarter than me…_Christ_, honestly?"

"Honestly."

He sighed deeply, "Before I met you, I thought I had it all together. I mean, I know what everyone thinks of me at school – I'm the best at almost everything. I didn't mean to sound up myself but, really I'm good at a lot of things. And then, I meet you and you're such an innocent kid, like you're Mum still makes your lunch! But you're just _so _much smarter and more mature than I am and it make me feel…inadequate."

First of all did he just call me a kid? Mother fucker! Secondly…did he say _I, _Merlin Emrysmake _him_, Arthur 'Demigod' Pendragon feel inadequate? The boy has lost his mind!

"Question…are you bloody insane?"

"What?"

"You are good at everything Arthur! Not only that but people like you! You think I make _you _feel inadequate well how do you think I feel? I have one thing, one single thing going for me and you just made me feel bad about it. I'm not rich, or gorgeous or popular and I'm clumsy as hell. I'm not really even that good at the fucking clarinet. I'm clever - that's it. And I make you feel inadequate? Well fuck you Arthur, because how you make me feel about myself doesn't even come close."

I was still fuming as Arthur mumbled something I couldn't quite make out.

"Speak up," I demanded.

"I said, I think you're pretty great"

_Huh?_

"What does that mean?"

"Merlin, just because you're not good at the same things I am, doesn't mean you're not fantastic in your own right"

This conversation was becoming uncomfortable. He was bringing all my insecurities to the surface at a time I really didn't want to think about them.

"I think you should go work on that assignment" I suggested quietly.

He looked a little dejected at first before resigning his expression, "you're right… I should go"

"I didn't mean it like that" I said, trying to sound reassuring and convincing.

"Yes you did. It's ok, I mean we're barely even friends and we're talking about all this emotional crap, I should go"

What the hell did he mean by 'barely even friends'? Two minutes ago he was trying to find out who I fancy and offering to be my wing-man. Prat, total bloody prat.

"Fine, you know where the door is. I'll see you around school" I said, struggling to hide the hurt in my voice.

With a single nod he picked up his PS3 and walked out of my room. I listened as he plonked down my steps and heard him slam the front door behind him as he left. Then I breathed a sigh of relief.

What just happened? We went from being friends and having had a great time last night to what? Not talking to each other or something?

Monday morning came and I was ten minutes late to school. I hadn't really been able to sleep the night before; the whole situation with Arthur was so incredibly confusing.

I walked into the school and every door and wall was covered with the same poster announcing the theme for the senior formal that was happening in about a months' time. I read the poster and was instantly depressed. Arthur would probably be going with Sophia; God knows he'd probably never work up the balls or the enthusiasm to dump the cheating bitch.

After that my day just seemed to get worse. Gwen and Will were both away sick, leaving me to sit alone at lunch. The worst part though was when Arthur walked past whilst I was sitting at the table, he didn't even look at me, let alone offer me a seat at his table. Barely friends indeed, I guess.

In maths there was a test that I didn't study for (apparently it had been announced the previous Friday but I was too preoccupied thinking about Arthur to listen) and I probably got a B, possibly bringing my grade down and in turn, perhaps jeopardising my scholarship.

Band practice was shit, I forgot my clarinet and had to sit there reading the sheet music looking like a fucking idiot and on my way home from school it poured down, drenching me and leaving me shivering as I rode my bike.

Tuesday was better, not by much though. As I had expected, Arthur didn't come to the window the previous night and I was still pretty down about the whole incident.

Wednesday and Thursday passed uneventfully. And then came Friday. Game day. This week however, was an away game but as I was in the band I was required to attend. Arthur wasn't on the bus that afternoon, obviously he drove and I'd bet my arse that Sophia was getting cosy with the passenger seat.

As I sat in the stands after our usual performance of our nations anthem I was thinking about the weird and tentative relationship between Arthur and I. I mean, I still wanted to be friends and I don't think he's that much of a jerk to completely stop associating with someone over a stupid little tiff. I thought that maybe after the game I could ask him for a ride home and we'd talk on the way back. Only if Sophia wasn't going to be in the car, of course.

So I watched the rest of the game with increased enthusiasm, cheering whenever we stole the ball and cheering even louder when it was Arthur that did something that gained the advantage.

Half an hour later the game was drawing to a close and we were in the lead! It was 6 – 5 with only five minutes left on the clock. Arthur currently had the ball and was heading up towards the opposing goal then something on the sideline caught my attention. It was Sophia, for some reason she had her back turned towards the game. What could be so important that she couldn't keep her attention on the game her boyfriend was in? I leaned forward a little to see what was occupying her interest. She was talking, no! flirting with a boy in the front row. He looked familiar, probably a senior at our school…

_Oh hell no! That's the guy she's cheating on Arthur with!_

Has she no fucking shame? Arthur is about to walk off the field at any second and she's down there displaying her goods to her fuck buddy. Have I mentioned she's a whore?

_Shit! _The end-of-game whistle brought my eyes back to the field to see our school's team high five-ing each other and hugging with big smiles on their faces. I watched Arthur closely, hoping he wouldn't notice Sophia until she had the decency to cease and desist. But it was like she was in a world of her own, how could she have not heard the whistle? Her face was positioned only inches from the cricket guy's and Arthur was now walking towards the sideline with a stone-cold look on his face.

"Sophia!" I could hear him yell above the sounds of the crowd.

That got her attention. Her head whipped around to see Arthur's death stare being directed at her.

Unfortunately from my place in the stands I couldn't hear the rest of what happened, but I could tell Arthur was _pissed _and Sophia was trying to act as though she hadn't done anything wrong. The two argued for a few minutes before Arthur stormed off to the locker rooms. I wanted to follow him and make sure he was all right, but I really didn't know where we stood at the moment. Would he welcome me or tell me to fuck off?

I waited in the stands hoping to see him come out of the locker room but after fifteen minutes the crowd had dispersed and there was still no sign of him. Shit, the bus would be leaving _really _soon so I either had to find Arthur like now and beg him to give me a ride home or run and try and make the school bus.

The thought of riding on the bus surrounded by my (most unhygienic) band members wondering how Arthur was to say the least, unsatisfactory. I had to find him.

I jumped up and walked swiftly down to the locker room, I knocked loudly and waited but no reply came so I opened the door and left myself in. I quickly looked around but found no one inside. Maybe Arthur had slipped out with me noticing? I then went out to the parking lot and found Arthur's car still parked, lonely now that all the parents were gone.

Ok, so he wasn't in the locker room and he hadn't left – where the fuck was he?

I walked back from the parking lot around the back of the stands intending to check if was talking to his team mates before they got on the bus when something caught my eye. Under the stands I saw a shadowed red figure slumped against the metal supports.

"Arthur?"

The figured sighed loudly, sounding annoyed. Yep, that was Arthur.

"Yes, Merlin"

"I saw what happened with Sophia, are you all right?"

"Not really, no"

"Ok, so what are you doing hiding under here?"

"It seemed like a place she wouldn't look for me"

"Yeah, wouldn't want to get dirty."

He laughed at that, it felt great to hear that again.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Talk about what? How she was blatantly parading her little plaything in front of me for the whole school to see?"

I huffed in annoyance, "why don't you just dump her? She's a bitch, you barely even like her _and _she's cheating on you – why stay with someone like that?"

He stayed quiet for a while before answering, "Because I'm afraid of what will happen if I do…"

"Do you mean with your father?"

He looked at me with a puzzled expression, before his eyes widened and he nodded "Yeah, as I said she makes things easier with him. If I'm dating someone I don't have to be at home as often, hell he expects me to be banging everything that moves. Plus he likes her…"

"You could just, not tell your Dad?" _or start dating me instead…_

"Ha! She'd probably call him and complain"

"Well 'it's a Goddamn bitch of an unsatisfactory situation,'" I said in my best cowboy voice.

Arthur cocked an eyebrow "What's that out of?"

I grinned sheepishly, "…_Brokeback Mountain_"

He laughed again, I was glad I could do at least that for him.

"So, I'm sorry about what happened on the weekend" he said to me.

"It's ok, I'm sorry too. Just got a bit too much for me with a hangover"

We both chuckled a bit.

"Yeah, so we're good?"

I sat down next to him, our thighs just barely touching and I shivered as my back made contact with the cold metal.

"I'm being a little presumptuous but I really need you to give me a lift home, please"

"Bus already left?"

"Yeah, about five minutes ago"

"Good, means _she's _gone"

"Yep, we're all alone" I stated, suddenly feeling a little bit nervous.

Arthur turned his head to look at me, my breathing hitched and I gulped. I could see his gorgeous blue eyes in the moonlight, staring at me. I brought my eyes up to his and felt an electric current surge through me. What was going on?

"Yeah, we could be the only one's left in this whole school." He noted, "you never did tell me who you like Merlin,"

"I can't Arthur, it's just not a good idea…"

"Why won't you trust me?"

God, the way he was looking at me it seemed as though he was either going to kiss me or kill me. Question was, which one scared me more?

_Fuck it! _

I could see the fog of his breath coming out in little puffs. It was a cold night and he scooted a tiny bit closer to me as I held my arms around myself. His lips were suddenly so within reach. He wanted to know? Maybe I should _show_ him instead.

I took a deep breath, but didn't dare close my eyes as I leaned forward just that little bit to bring my lips into contact with his. _God!_ They were so soft, and cold. It was so much better than I'd ever imagined.

_Holy shit! He's kissing me back!_

I felt his tongue run along my bottom lip, I nearly lost it right then. I kissed him deeper, harder and I moved my hand to his waist. Just when I thought we were getting somewhere he shoved me off him, hard.

"What the fuck was that Merlin?"

I was confused, he kissed me back damn it!

"You told me to tell you…"

He jumped up and started pacing a few metres away from me.

"I said _tell_ me, not molest me."

"You kissed me back Arthur, I felt your tongue…"

"SHUT UP! I'm not a fag like you!"

_Son of a bitch!_ I jumped up and crossed my arms across my chest.

"Ah, and the truth comes out, I knew you weren't fine with it"

He stopped pacing suddenly, "I am, I'm just not fine with _this_" he waved his arms indicating him and me.

"You asked! I told you it was a bad idea!"

"Well, I wouldn't have asked if I thought it was me would I?"

"How the fuck am I supposed to know what's going on in your crazy head? Bloody arrogant prat!"

"I'm crazy? I'm not the one who decided to kiss you after talking about your _girl_friend"

"Yeah, the one who you don't even like! Arthur… you kissed me back!"

He snorted a little, "In your dreams"

_That fucking bastard. _At this point I was barely containing my tears. I usually considered myself a very strong person but heartbreak was something I certainly wasn't accustomed with.

"Whatever, can we just go home?" I said solemnly.

"What?"

"I still need you to give me a ride, that's if you can bring yourself to be in the same car as a fag for twenty minutes"

"Merlin…"

"Save it Arthur, for someone who cares" I spat out as I started walking towards his car.

We got to the car and I sat in the passenger seat sitting as close to the door as possible. On the way back Arthur turned the music up loud as a distraction and an excuse not to talk to me. God, how could everything go downhill so quickly? It was like a bloody disaster movie, one second you're happily eating a roast dinner and the next the house is shaking and your being decapitated by a rogue ice skate that escaped the hallway closet.

He pulled up outside my house and I jumped out, Mumbling a quick "thanks for the ride" before he screeched around the corner to his own home.

I opened the door, completely depressed.

"Merlin, dinner is almost ready!"

"Thanks Mum, I'll be there in a minute," I yelled out before slowly ascending the stairs to my room. After dumping my bag on my bed I quickly pulled the curtains closed before I even had a chance to look at Arthur's window. I shucked my band uniform and pulled on my oldest, most comfortable pyjamas and made my way back downstairs for a dinner I knew I'd barely taste.

I felt bad that I wouldn't enjoy my Mum's cooking tonight. She really loved to cook but because she worked so much she barely had time to do it. Tonight's menu included T-bone steak with shallow fried potato, peas and salad. However, despite my sallow mood, I managed to enjoy it.

After dinner I cleaned up, as Mum got ready to go to work again. After she left I stole another block of chocolate and made my way upstairs to cocoa-away my sorrows. I watched a few episodes of the TV shows I love, _Supernatural _in particular. Dean's a total hottie.

Around 10 o'clock I got ready for bed and just before getting in I couldn't help but sneak a peak out of my curtain. As per usual Arthur's blinds were closed but I could see his notebook sitting against the window. I grabbed my binoculars and read the message.

MERLIN I'M REALLY SORRY

Really? Well fuck you Arthur Pendragon because if you think _that _is an apology after ripping my heart out then you have got a lot to learn about getting someone to forgive you.

I certainly wasn't going to reply; for once I was in the position of power. Arthur felt bad about what he said to me and this gave me the upper hand. It was kind of a euphoric feeling I'd never experienced before.

So I went to bed filled with both smugness and sadness. For, no matter how much he apologized it would never help me forget the absolute feeling of rejection I felt when he pushed me away from him and said all those things.

Saturday came, I studied and at night I remembered that Arthur and I had planned to go out tonight. Funny how things change…

Instead, Arthur had put up a different message in his window, this time saying:

PLZ 4GIVE ME. IM SO SORRY!

Again, I didn't reply instead I went and found Mum's bottle of vodka and more chocolate (a bad habit this was indeed but at least I was consistent). I was drunk by 9 o'clock and watching _Joseph and the Amazing Technicoloured Dreamcoat _singing quite loudly and boisterously along with the lyrics and acting out a few of the songs. I noticed that the vodka bottle was getting rather low, surely Mum must have noticed? It's a good thing I was such a light weight, the bottle still had at least one weekend of drunken escape left before I'd have to fess up and tell Mum I drank it all.

Around 11 I was beginning to pass out. My vision blurring in and out as my eyes struggled to stay open. Instead of fighting it, I filled a bottle of water and sat it by my bed, turned off the lights and climbed in to delve into blissful slumber. Hopefully to be void of any thoughts of Arthur. However, just as I was about to drift off my mobile rang from my bedside table.

_Bollocks! It's Arthur… I shouldn't answer. _

Too late, I'd already pressed the talk button. Bloody drunken body!

"Hello?" I said, trying not to slur or fall asleep.

"Are you drunk?" Arthur said, sounding amused.

"What of it? I don't think anything I do is any of your busyness, uh business."

"I've left you notes, did you see them?"

"Yes, and I chose to ignore them"

"Why?"

"Because you're an asshole and you're a mean face!"

"A mean face?"

"Shut up, can I go to sleep now?"

"Hold on, can I come over and talk to you tomorrow? There's something I need to discuss with you"

"No sorry, I'm out. Leaving in the morning and won't be back til very late at night"

"Oh ok, I guess I'll catch you next week sometime…"

"Whatever, night"

"Goodnight Merlin" he said, sounding gloomy.

I managed to press the end button before I rolled over and fell straight asleep.

Sunday morning I woke with a headache, but not nearly as bad as last time. It was fixed with a big breakfast, some paracetamol and a hell of a lot of cold water. After I showered and felt alive again I remembered what I had said to Arthur on the phone last night. Great, now I had to pretend not to be here all day. I had a feeling that if Arthur got the feeling that I was in fact home and had been lying to him he'd just come over uninvited, and I just couldn't have that.

So all day the curtains stayed shut, I played music only through headphones and made sure to keep my lights off come nightfall. After dinner around 7 o'clock (mmm meatballs) I came back into my room and found myself with pretty much nothing to do. I couldn't study without the lights on, besides I'd done everything during the day. If Arthur wasn't home himself I could turn my lights on work on some of my sketches.

Reluctantly I went to my window, opened the curtains just the tiniest bit and held my binoculars to my eyes.

_Damn! He's home!_

He was at his desk and seemed to be studying or working on something at least. For about five minutes I just sat at my window looking at him. The fact that he didn't know I was watching him was making me a little wound up (I really have a thing for voyeurism, don't I?) I was about to stop watching and go take care of business when Arthur stood up from his desk and immediately took his shirt off and then started stroking himself through his pants.

_No way! There's no way he'll do _that_ with the blinds open again, right?_

I could only hope…and he does think I'm out all night.

The next thing I did was wrong, so very, very wrong. But in my defence, the man I was in love with was about to the hottest thing my imagination could even think of – but for real. Also, by this point I was hard and beginning to get a little lust crazy.

I grabbed my phone. I pressed 'record'. I held my phone (that is equipped with a really good camera) up to my window and zoomed in on Arthur just as he was taking his pants off. I positioned my phone against the window so I wouldn't have to hold it and then sat back and watched the show.

Arthur smirked, at what I had no idea, but he continued stroking softly through his tight black boxers. It was like he was deliberately teasing me and it was torture! Slowly he turned his back towards the window and at first I was disappointed that I wasn't going to see the main attraction but then he slowly pulled his underwear down, bending just a little and just the right angle to make his arse look like perfection.

He kicked the underwear away and turned back around to face the window with his hot, hard, gorgeous cock on display. Instead of the bed this time, he opted for his desk chair and he sat with his feet up resting against his bay window. I'm not sure why he kept returning to face the window, but by God I was glad he did. I had the most amazing view of Arthur as he started stroking himself.

His left hand ventured to the draw in his bedside table and pulled out a tube of something, which he then liberally applied to his cock. His beautiful face was flushed red and his golden hair was tussled and made him look like he'd just been fucked.

I couldn't even think by now, I was too preoccupied watching Arthur to even touch myself.

His hand was moving a little faster now, his mouth open in an O-shape of pleasure with one hand on his cock and the other torturing his left nipple. Up and down, again and again I could see him racing towards his orgasm and as much as I wanted to spend the rest of my life watching this scene, I needed him to cum so I could stop watching and relieve the pressure of my own aching cock.

That wicked left hand was reaching for the lubricant again, slicking his fingers that then ventured down, down past his red throbbing dick and then pressed into himself. First one, then two, then _Oh God…_ three fingers. Both hands were pumping fast as I saw his defined chest rising quickly as he came closer and closer to the finish line.

My own breathing was ragged and as fast a spitfire just from watching and with a last hard stroke he came squirting all over his sweaty chest. His face was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen, I can't even describe how he looked when he came. It will haunt my dreams for the rest of my life, I'm sure.

I was still watching intensely as his breathing slowed. He brought his right hand off his cock and scooped up a bit of his spent cum and languidly licked it off his finger. And that was about all my brain and cock (same organ at that precise moment) could take. I came, hard, without more than a stroke from the outside of my pants.

After about five minutes when I'd come down from my orgasmic high I felt terrible. I couldn't believe I'd just filmed Arthur jerking off. I was officially a confirmed pervert. That being said I still couldn't bring myself to delete the footage, hell I was even considering uploading it to my computer and making a DVD out of it.

That night I dreamt wonderful dreams. So wonderful that when I woke up the next morning I was instantly depressed to be awake, and I had school in _Fuck! _twenty minutes! I jumped out of bed, stumbled to my cupboard to find a freshly ironed uniform (thanks Mum!) I put it on hastily then ran down the stairs to grab an apple and a popper of chocolate milk for breakfast.

I slammed my feet into my shoes as I locked the front door. Luckily my clarinet was already in my bag from Friday otherwise I totally would've forgotten it. I was on my bike and riding to school with fifteen minutes left until roll call (that was quite possibly the fastest I'd ever gotten ready in my entire life.) I somehow made it with five minutes to spare and ran to my locker to retrieve my textbook for first lesson when a note fell out as I opened the door.

Merlin, I'm sorry! I really want to sort this out, please meet

me under the stands on the oval at lunchtime.

- A

Shit, what in the hell was I supposed to do? I knew that I shouldn't go but curiosity was starting to get the better of me. Why the hell did he want to meet under the stands? It was a notorious smokers' hang out before and after school but at lunchtime it would be utterly deserted. Why not somewhere more… public? I sighed; I knew I'd end up going. Bloody Arthur and his stupid hold over me. I swear the boy was dangerous to my health.

The morning passed and I could barely concentrate during any of my classes. I was fidgety and anxious, even Gwen and Will didn't bother to try and make conversation with me during morning-tea. My last class before lunch was English, I watched the clock with unbreakable concentration. Every second closer to lunch was another second I panicked. I couldn't, however, really figure out why I was so nervous. After all, Arthur said he wanted to apologise right?

Maybe it was trick though? Lure me out to somewhere the teachers wouldn't be and then kick the shit out of me for kissing him last Friday. But that didn't really see like a thing Arthur would do, because well, he really was a nice bloke once you actually got to know him.

The lunch bell rang and I jumped in my seat. I took my time gathering my things and I walked as slowly as possible to the oval in an attempt to not be the first one to arrive at the rendezvous. It took me about five minutes and I was relieved albeit terrified to find Arthur waiting, alone, for me under the stands.

"Merlin! I was sure you weren't going to show"

"I only did because I knew you wouldn't give up til I heard what you have to say, now say it," I said trying to sound deviant and courageous.

He laughed, "You're right, well I just wanted to apologise again for what ah, happened on Friday. I was so angry with Sophia and I sort of over reacted. Please forgive me?"

"Fine, you're forgiven. Can I go now?"

"What that's it?"

"Excuse me?"

"I apologised for over-reacting, aren't you going to apologise for well, _you know_…"

"For kissing you? No. Goodbye Arthur, have a nice life"

I was holding it together pretty well, considering the sting of him asking me to say sorry for kissing him felt like I was being stabbed through the heart. I started walking away, when he grabbed my shoulder and whirled me around to face him.

"Wait! I want to be friends again Merlin, can't we just put this behind us?"

"I don't think us being friends it a very good idea. It was great when we didn't talk but face to face it's a fucking disaster"

He roughly grabbed me by both hands and held me strongly.

"Get your hands off me Arthur"

"No, not til all this bad blood between us is sorted out"

He was actually starting to scare me a little, he was too strong and I couldn't get out of his grip. I did the only thing I could think of to get out of the situation; I pulled my knee up and slammed it into his stomach. He instantly dropped to the ground with his hands nursing his injured mid-section.

"What the hell did you do that for?" He looked angry… and a little turned on?

He stood up and walked towards me. Even though we were basically the same height he had about twenty kilograms of muscle on me. That, combined with the look in his eye was very intimidating.

_Be a man, Merlin. Stand up for yourself!_

"I told you to take your hands off me and you didn't, I'm not some kid you can push around when ever you feel like it Arthur"

He was backing me into a corner under the stands, dark and completely hidden from view. My breath was increasing, I was getting a little scared.

"Are you scared of me Merlin?" he asked in a gravely voice.

The way he said that was so powerful and unfortunately, sexy. I was now scared _and _turned on. _Bollocks! _

"No," I tried to say confidently but my voice wavered, giving me away.

I couldn't move backwards anymore but Arthur was still getting closer.

_Seriously, what is with us and confusing situations under stadium seating?_

His eyes were wild and wide; I couldn't tear my own away from them. My mouth was dry and my lips were chapped, I licked them and Arthur's eyes instantly followed the route of my tongue.

God, I just wanted this moment to be over. It was so confusing, he was looking at me like I was a piece of chocolate to a person on weight watchers but at the same time it seemed as though if I made a wrong move he'd punch me.

Both our breathing was erratic and I felt a wave of desire flood my body as his hand made contact with my shoulder. His beautiful eyes closed as he leant forward, only inches from my face. He came closer and I shut my eyes in anticipation –

"Arthur!" came a call from only a few metres away.

It was Sophia. Fuck my life.

Arthur's eyes opened to the size of cupcakes and he jumped away from me and walked quickly back to where he would be visible. Although he couldn't see me he sent a look my way pleading that I stay hidden. I obliged simply because I didn't want to explain the situation to her as much as he didn't.

"Oh Arthur! There you are. I've been looking for you all day! I wanted to talk to you about Formal"

_Vapid whore._

"Ah, yeah, what about it?" he asked sounding puzzled.

"Well, my dress is finally finished and I brought a piece of the fabric so you know what colour shirt to buy to match me" she said with a big smile on her face.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He was still going to the Formal with her even after every that has happened. She was cheating on him for fuck's sake!

He reluctantly took the shiny piece of dark blue fabric from her hands as she continued to chatter on about corsages and fancy transport ideas. I don't think he was really listening, but I couldn't not.

"What ever you want Sophia, I'll leave all the decisions up to you. Just tell me what I have to do to make it happen." He stated with a fake smile.

She looked both happy and annoyed with that statement, "you know you should really be more involved with this, I mean it _is _your Senior Formal after all…"

He laughed, "You know me Sophia. All I think about is football" and just like that she was appeased. It seems even the mega-bitch of Camelot College wasn't immune to the charms of Arthur Pendragon.

"Well, speaking of Formal. I have to give a speech that night, I'd better go off and get started whilst I have the inspiration"

"I could help?" Sophia offered in her sweetest voice. What advice could she possibly give to anyone?

"Sure" was all he said as they walked off together in the direction of the library.

It was unimaginably hard to see him act so friendly towards her knowing what I do. Especially when I'm almost certain he was about to kiss me before she interrupted.

So where does that leave Arthur and I now?

Over a week passed (the weekend spent at the bottom of a bottle, again) before Arthur even looked my way. It was the Friday before Formal and it was bloody freezing on the oval waiting for the game to start. Here's a little information for you, don't chose an instrument that requires a lot of finger movement if you live in a cold climate. Trying to play the clarinet on the pitch in that weather was like asking a stroke patient to do the Macarena.

Arthur spotted me when I was walking off the field towards the stands and quickly ran over to me.

"Hey"

"Hey" I replied, unsure of… well everything.

"Did you need a lift home tonight?"

I considered this for a moment, it was a very cold night and it was only going to get colder and I would have to ride home in the dark in only my band uniform. What harm could a lift do? It wasn't a vow of silence or anything.

"Um, yeah that would be great"

"Awesome!" he said with a gorgeous smile, "meet me at my car fifteen minutes after the game!"

"Ok" I said wearily as he jogged off to join his team-mates in warming up.

The game was great; suspenseful, skilful and best of all we won! (We hadn't lost a game all season; we were really in for a chance at the premiership!)

I waited for Arthur in the stands, watched him chat happily with Sophia (to my absolute chagrin) and saw him head off towards his car before I stood up and followed him out.

He was already in the car with the heat blasting by the time I climbed in, it was so toasty and felt great after being frozen all night.

"I should probably get my bike…"

"Nah, too cold to get back out now. I'll drive you back tomorrow if you like"

"Um ok, thanks" I was still unsure of where we stood.

"I have some good news, well two different bits of good news actually…"

"Well go on then,"

"Ok, first of all I've been offered a training spot with the Camelot Knights"

_Holy shit he's going to be a pro football player!_

"Oh my God! That's amazing" _and so hot._

"I know right, but it's just training for now, to see if I can become good enough to be a permanent part of the team. But I think I can do it!"

"I think you can too Arthur, you're good at everything, remember?"

He laughed; it was good to see him so happy and relaxed.

"What was the other news?" I asked, excited now.

"Oh yes, the situation with Sophia is, well different."

"Different how?"

"She's been so much nicer recently, she said she's stopped seeing that bloke on the cricket team - his name was Cedric - and she says she wants to be a serious couple"

_How the hell is that good news?_

"Oh…"

"Oh?"

"You know I don't like her Arthur, I think she's just using you"

"Of course she is, as I am her but it works and I do like her you know, I just don't love her" He retorted. It seemed he was trying very hard to convince me.

"Well if you're happy,"

"Right now, I really am," he said with a smile, and I felt happy for him. Even if it came at my own disappointment.

"So, are you doing anything tomorrow night?" he asked

"Nope, was just planning on doing the usual…"

"Getting drunk and dancing to Taylor Swift?"

_More like getting drunk and whacking off like a dozen times to the video I recorded of you masturbating…_

"Haha, yeah something like that" I said as a blush crept up my cheeks.

We were pulled up outside my house now.

"So, my Dad is out of town for the weekend so you should totally come over and we can hang out or go out or something…"

"I thought you'd be with Sophia?"

"No, she's always with her friends Saturday nights"

"Ah, ok I guess. I mean it's not like I've got anything better to do"

"Great! So come over anytime after 3 o'clock. Just text me before you start walking."

"Ok, I'll do that. Thanks for the ride Arthur" I said as I climbed out of the car and started walking towards my front door.

Arthur's window went down and he called out "Merlin! Just one more thing"

I walked towards his window and bent down just a little.

He whispered, "Oh some advice for next time, if you're going to film someone during their 'private time' you should probably make sure you cover the red light on the back of your phone that lets people know you're recording"

Then he drove off and I couldn't move. I stood, mortified, in my drive way for ten minutes before I could make my legs function. I couldn't believe he knew I filmed him and was so casual about it. Oh God, I was so embarrassed. There was NO WAY I could go over to his house the next day, what the hell would I make conversation about?

Hold on… if he knew I was watching (let alone recording) why the fuck didn't he stop or at least close his blinds? Now that's something interesting that I'd like to know the answer to.

After I'd eaten dinner and Mum had left for work I retreated to my room and closed my curtains. I pulled out my phone and decided to watch that video of Arthur again, but not for pleasurable purposes this time. I was looking for signs. And sure enough they were there, now that I know that he knew I was watching I realised that the smirk that happened to cross his face was purely for my benefit.

So he was putting on a show, for me?

Seriously Arthur was like that annoying Katy Perry song, talk about mixed signals. I kiss him and he kisses me back, he's _Hot _then he pushes me away and practically accuses me of molesting him, he's _Cold. _He accosts me under the stands and was seconds away from putting his lips on my, he's _Yes _and then he tells me he's happy with Sophia, he's _No! _

I laughed at the realization that the man I loved was the human embodiment of a shitty pop song.

I spent the night listening and grooving to music (yes _Hot n Cold_ came on a few times, deliberately) whilst mulling over the mind fuck that was my relationship with Arthur.

_It's like I'm a cousin that he wants to bang. He can't help how he feels but won't let himself go there or even think about it too much. So he pushes me away hoping to stop the feelings but then he misses me and tries to sweet talk his way back into my life. _

I hoped I wasn't being too presumptuous in assuming he was into me. I may be naïve and fairly oblivious but I wasn't a fucking moron. I could read body language to a certain degree and if based on nothing else, the way he was standing so close to me under those stands is enough evidence to convince me.

So heres the good news – Arthur wants me.

Heres the bad new – he probably doesn't even realize it and if he does he's too afraid of labels to give me a chance.

Have I mentioned, fuck my life?

I decided to take a quick peak at Arthur's window, upon doing so I discovered his notebook against the window. I grabbed my binoculars, it said:

IM BORED, TALK 2 ME

He had left his blinds open and was sitting at his desk reading a book.

I grabbed my notepad and wrote back.

SUP?

I was still a little freaked about the whole 'filming him jerking and him knowing about it' incident and was concerned about where this conversation might go… but I grew some balls and went ahead. He knew I filmed him, so what? The most he could do is have me arrested… Oh.

He wasn't paying attention so I went and flicked my lights on and off a few times.

I came back to a new sign.

N/M JUST READING, U?

I scribbled back,

IS THAT THE BOOK U BOUGHT IN LONDON?

He answered:

YEAH IT'S REALLY GOOD.

Ok, what to say now…

COOL.

Sigh, I'm such a loser.

SO WATCHED NE GOOD MOVIES L8LY? ;)

Oh fuck. Why God, why? You know what Arthur; two can play at that game. You want me to be embarrassed well guess what, I wasn't the one giving my gay neighbour the amateur porn show.

YEAH I HAVE. THE STAR WAS AMAZING.

The look on his face = priceless. I'm a legend.

OH YEAH?

I laughed evilly, I was just getting started.

YEAH. HE GOT REALLY INTO IT, SEEMED TO BE PERFORMING JUST 4 ME

He'd been caught out and he knew it.

I continued,

EVEN SMIRKED AT THE CAMERA MAN AT 1 STAGE

I could see the blush covering his face from my seat at the window. I felt victorious.

I'M TIRED. NIGHT MERLIN.

Holy crap, I'd managed the impossible. I made Arthur Pendragon completely unsure of what to say and I made _him _retreat from a fight (pen/sword analogy my friends.) Suddenly I didn't feel so bad about the situation and was even looking a little bit forward to tomorrow.

I woke Saturday morning (is 11:50am still really considered morning?) with a smile on my face, firstly because I'd had an awesome dream (I was a superhero!) and secondly because the situation with Arthur didn't seem as destitute as it always had in the past.

_Tonight is going to be fun_ I thought with an evil smirk.

After I got up and had lunch I remembered I had to get my bike from school. I chucked on some clothes and decided to walk, it was a nice (rare) sunny day albeit still cold but I decided I could use the walk to think about a few things.

It took me twenty minutes to walk there, five to remember where I had chained my bike and ten to ride back. On the way home I realized that Christmas was only two weeks away! How time flies when you're obsessed.

Should I get Arthur a gift? If so, what the hell do you get someone who already has every material possession he wants?

_Perhaps I should wait and see what happens tonight before I decide…_

Now Mum was pretty easy (to buy for) she loved getting cookbooks, cool kitchen gadgets and expensive perfume.

I had saved up most of my pocket money and thought I'd get her lots of stuff this year, God knows she deserves it for putting up with me lately.

That decided, when I got home I went straight onto and spent about £100 on her present. Gwen, Will and I made a decision from the first time we met not to exchange presents for birthdays or Christmas's but instead go out to dinner.

That was easy, I texted them both reminding them that Christmas was coming up and asked them what nights there were free during the winter break. We settled on the Wednesday before the 25th and I called and made a reservation at a nice but not too expensive restaurant in London.

After completing both of those tasks, I felt really organised. I had one assignment due before the end of term and one maths test. It was 1:30pm, Arthur had said come over anytime after 3 o'clock but I thought I'd make him wait a little. 6 o'clock sounded good. So I spent the afternoon studying for my test and finishing off my assignment,

At 4 o'clock my phone let me know I had a message. It was from Arthur saying:

Where r u?

I replied,

home doing school stuff. B over when I'm done.

Was it entirely wrong that I felt really powerful doing this to him? I know it's mean and rather petty but for once I want to be the one in control.

The clock struck 5 and I got up and took a shower. Afterwards I preened myself for so long a model would think it was excessive. I put on my best, tightest jeans and a tight blue T-shirt that complimented my eyes. I looked _good_, well for me anyway.

It was just about 6:00pm when I brushed my teeth and texted Arthur that I was coming over. He replied with a smiley face.

I realised how weird our 'friendship' had gotten. It had become a game, going back and forth seeing who would be the one in control. For now, it was me. That could change in the next five minutes and then I'd be left feeling like a naughty child. I wish we could just go back to the way things were when we didn't know each other face-to-face.

My nerves spiked when I stood in front of his door, hesitating to knock for a few seconds. I took a deep breath and raised my hand but before I could make contact, the door opened to the face of a grinning Arthur.

"Hi" he said, sounding excited.

I was suspicious. _What in the hell is he so happy about?_

He opened the door the whole way to reveal himself and _damn _the boy looked good.

_Ah, so that's what he's grinning about. _

We were both dressed in our hottest outfits. He was in sinfully tight, thin black denim and a fucking tank top. That's not even fair, its winter for hell's sake and he's wearing a tank top! A tight one that fully showed his nipple's reaction to the cold weather.

He won the outfit contest evidently. Arsehole. I couldn't take my eyes off him, staring at his butt when he turned around to let me in was almost painful. I sincerely hoped he didn't want to drink tonight because I'd probably loose control and jump him.

"Please come in Merlin," he purred.

_I'm on to you, damn it! You will not win!_

"Sure" I replied most seductive voice I could manage. On the way in I 'accidentally' brushed my butt against the front of his super tight jeans. He coughed, signalling my win.

_AHAHHAAHHAHHAHAHHA _I laughed manically in my head. This was fun.

"So what do you think about going out tonight?" he asked

"What did you have in mind?"

"Couple of bars maybe a nightclub?"

"You're forgetting one little thing, Arthur"

"All taken care of"

"…You bought me a fake ID?"

"Sort of, I have a lot of contacts through my Fathers business. One of them is very good with computers and owed me a favour, so" he paused as he looked searched through his pockets; "here it is" he finished as he handed me an authentic looking driver's license.

_Wow. _

"Thanks, I really don't know what to say. I mean it's only six-ish months until I turn 18, I could've waited…"

"But I couldn't, so I took the liberty"

We were in his bedroom now, I took a moment to have a good look, as it was the first time I'd seen it without having binoculars attached to my face.

It was larger than I'd expected and had a walk-in wardrobe that I couldn't see from my own room. His bed was King sized, covered with red sheets and looked comfy as a cloud. His desk was antique mahogany and held the latest Apple technology including macbook, ipod and iphone. Arthur is seriously a label whore.

The carpet was cream coloured and really soft and there was a huge TV with his PS3 and other various gaming consoles set up against the wall opposite his bed.

I could also see a closed door that probably led to an attached bathroom (which I really hoped had one of those whole room showers!)

Basically his room belonged to a kid whose Dad had way too much disposable income. I'd be jealous except I knew that none of this stuff was bought because his father loved him, I mean, Mum worked her ass off and we couldn't afford 99% of this crap but she adored me and I couldn't imagine a better Mother in the world.

"So I suppose we'll head out about 10?"

"Ah, yeah? How are we going to get there…and back?"

He mused for a moment, "I hadn't really thought of that. Usually someone offers to be the designated driver…but there's only two of us and you don't drive"

"Why are we going alone, by the way? I thought you'd invite some of your football mates"

He looked stricken for a second. I wondered if it was because he didn't want his other friends to know we were, or because he wanted to spent time alone with me…

"Ah, I don't know. Kind of a last minute thing I suppose"

Aha. That's why he took the time to make me a fake ID… Liar!

"Ok" I said, deciding to let it slide and let him out of an awkward explanation.

"So how are we going to get there then?" I said changing the subject back.

"Taxi I guess"

My eyes went wide, "Taxi? To London? Are you insane? Have you any idea what that will cost?"

My Mum once had to take a cab to Heathrow Airport, it cost her over £70 to get there. That was two days wages for her!

I looked at Arthur's face, it seemed as though he was amused, like he was laughing at me on the inside.

"It's fine Merlin, I'll pay"

"No that's ridiculous, it'll be well over 100 quid there and back"

"I have a credit card for a reason, it's ok I can afford it"

"Yes, and I can't which is why it isn't ok. I don't want to be a bloody charity case!"

Arthur looked taken aback. Well I suppose it's a good thing he doesn't judge me for not being wealthy.

"Ok, how about this. I pay for the cab there and back and you'll owe me two huge favours?"

_Sexual favours?_

I accidentally giggled at my own thoughts, which left a bewildered expression on Arthur's face. He then cocked an eyebrow as if he suddenly heard what I had thought.

"You have a dirty mind, Merlin"

"What?"

"I know what you were thinking"

"That's not even possible!"

"Of course it is, you giggled whilst sober."

He had a point, I didn't often giggle when I was not under the influence except at naughty thoughts.

Ok, time to change the subject. Like now.

"So, what's for dinner" I said cheekily.

"Hmm, hadn't really thought about it. I figured we'd just order pizza or something." He paused for a second then his face lit up, "I know! That can be your first favour for me!"

"Order pizza?"

"No," he grinned like a hyena, "make me dinner"

I snorted, cook? Me?

"You're joking right? I burn water"

"Oh come on, you owe me!"

"Ah, we haven't actually gone anywhere yet"

"Fine, then I'll owe you"

"GAH! Fine. But don't complain when I burn everything"

After my defeat Arthur led the way to the kitchen where he pulled out a few steaks, peas, potatoes and vegetables, then told me to get to work as he walked out of the kitchen.

_Ok, where the fuck do I start?_

I figured the steak would take the longest. So I got out a fry pan, heated it up and put them on. Unfortunately I was wrong and by the time the water for the potatoes was barely even warm the steak was starting to burn.

I turned the burner off and grabbed four potatoes and tried to delicately put them in the water, but ended up plonking them in and sending hot water all over my t-shirt.

"Ah!" I yelled quite loudly. I was bloody soaking now. And I could smell something burning.

Just then Arthur came back into the kitchen to the sight of my shirt sticking to me, the steaks burnt in their pan as I'd evidently turned the burner under the water off instead. He took a moment to survey the scene then doubled over with laughter.

_Bastard._

I lifted my clingy shirt over my head and threw the wet ball at him, hitting him square in the head. That just made him laugh harder for a moment before he looked up and saw me without a shirt on.

He stood up stiffly, and grunted.

"Maybe we should just order pizza."

"I told you I can't cook"

I remember the steaks were still burning and turned them off before picking up the pan without realizing it was going to be really hot and played hot-potato between hands before dropping it on the floor, inevitably sending Arthur into another laughing fit.

"Oh! This most definitely counts! I haven't laughed this hard in ages!" he managed to say between chuckles.

I stared at him with contempt.

"I hate you"

"Ah, ok, why don't you call the pizza place and I'll clean this up?" he suggested after a bit.

"Can I have a towel and maybe a shirt first?"

"Yeah sure" he said and turned around and headed to his bedroom, though I'm almost sure I heard him add 'pity…' in a whispered voice as he walked away.

Half and hour later I was dry, shirted and eating pizza whilst watching a show I'd never seen before,_ Torchwood,_ on Arthur's giant TV.

"I can't believe you've never seen this before!" He said from his place on the carpet beside me.

"Why? I don't even watch _Doctor Who_, how the hell would I know it has a spin-off series?"

"I just thought because, you know, the Jack character that you'd watch it"

Oh My God, did he really just say that?

"So because I'm gay you think I watch every single TV show with a gay character in it?"

"No, but I mean look at the guy…"

_Oh now I get it. _

"Yeah so, he's hot. Plenty of hot guys on TV" I watched his reaction carefully.

It seemed like he was going to argue the point further but decided against it.

_Interesting… I think he likes Jack a little too much for a 'straight' guy. _

Around 10 o'clock the taxi beeped and Arthur and I rushed outside. It was _so _cold; I had gone home about an hour before to grab my coat but it did almost nothing against the wind that was blowing.

By 11, we were in London walking with throngs of other bundled up young people out for the night. Arthur led the way to a club, as I had no experience whatsoever with the nightlife here.

I didn't notice the name of the club we lined up outside of, I was too busy worrying about the cold and whether or not my ID would be rejected.

Turns out I didn't need to be concerned about it as when Arthur and I got to the front of the line the bouncer simply looked us both up and down and let us in. I thought that was rather odd, then at the counter we were both waved through without having to pay. Now I was actually confused because I thought only hot girls got free entry into clubs?

After checking our coats and stepping into the actual club it all became abundantly clear.

"Arthur! This is a gay club!"

"Ah, duh."

"What the hell are we doing here?"

"Again, duh Merlin"

"Ok, you do realize that you are the _only _person that knows that I'm gay, right? What if someone from school is here?"

"Then you'd have the same dirt on them."

Gah! This was a disaster. Why the hell did he bring me to a gay club?

"Could we go to a normal club?"

I honestly didn't want my first experience in the gay world to be with Arthur by my side.

"We're already here, might as well have a drink" He said as he headed towards the bar.

_Christ, it's like a feeding frenzy in here_.

As soon as we leant against the bar they started circling. I think maybe ten guys in two minutes asked Arthur if he wanted a drink. Then after he rejected them, they asked me. I told most of them to 'fuck off.' Did they really think I'd say yes after they got turned down by my hotter friend?

"What are you having" Arthur yelled over the loud music.

"Tequila, two of them"

He threw his head back and laughed then ordered four tequila shots. We both threw them back and I have to concede that doing them with limes is much better than with sour oranges.

After grabbing another drink (vodka and orange this time) we found a table and sat quietly for a few minutes, just observing. It wasn't exactly what I had expected from a gay nightclub. I was expecting something similar to the scenes in Queer As Folk, but (un?) fortunately there was no sex on the dance floor and not every single guy was super hot. Granted, there were a few lookers but nothing like I'd been led to believe from TV.

After twenty minutes my drinks had taken their toll and I was more than ready to get up and dance. I was again wearing my own shirt as Arthur had put it in the dryer, but now it was (if possible) even tighter.

"Arthur, let's dance," I said, smiling drunkenly.

He smiled his 'you're a drunk idiot' smile at me.

"I'm not drunk enough yet, Merlin"

"Let's change that then!" I yelled then swaggered off towards the bar. He followed me like a guard dog, glaring at every guy that attempted an approach towards both him and me.

I ordered three shots, two for him, one for me. And after another ten minutes that certainly got the ball rolling. I was drunker, for sure, but Arthur was inebriated enough to dance.

By 1:00am we were both, what's the word?… Right, we were both completely bonkers hammered. But we were having a blast. The music was great to dance to, although we both wouldn't be caught dead listening to it outside the club. Arthur had broken his seal about an hour ago and had to go to the toilet, what seemed like, every five minutes.

Usually when he went I sat down and waited for him to return but this time I decided to stay on the floor. As soon as Arthur left it was like I had a bloody 'pinch me' sign attached to my arse. As soon as someone would touch it I would whirl around to tell them off but it seemed like nobody behind me was the culprit. However, I started to anticipate the pinching and turned around in time to find a very good-looking man about to introduce his fingers to my butt cheeks.

I stopped dancing, crossed my arms and glared at him. He just winked at me, the cheeky sod.

"Hi, I'm Lancelot but please call me Lance." he said, holding out his hand in introduction.

I shook it hesitantly, looking him over as I did. I saw he had dark brown hair, kind brown eyes and a very fit body displayed in bright red skinny jeans and a tight black t-shirt.

"I'm Merlin, care to explain why you were pinching me?"

He smirked; apparently he was a very confident man.

"Well, you have such a fine ass I couldn't resist"

_Wow, talk about being forward. _

I really didn't know what to say.

"I take it you don't come out a lot?"

"Um, yeah, my first time actually" I had to say twice because the music was so loud.

He grinned a little.

"How old are you?"

"Just turned 18"

"And let me guess, Mother doesn't know that you're out?"

"Bloody well right she doesn't,"

He laughed a little whilst swaying with the music.

"How old are you?" I asked

"23 today actually."

"Happy birthday!"

He smirked again; it was quite sexy now that I wasn't trying to catch him pinching my butt.

"What's my present?" he said completely unashamed.

I stood there for a minute with my mouth agape; I'd never met anyone like him before. Maybe that was because I'd never met someone trying so openly to get into my pants.

"You can have…a dance?" I replied, completely unsure of myself.

He smiled and nodded, guessing that was all he was likely to get considering the waves of nervous virgin energy that were coming off of me.

A new song came on and I took a deep breath, my buzz had come down a bit but I was still really quite wasted. I had to repeat to myself that I didn't know Lance and to not let him do anything too handsy. We started dancing and soon I'd lost my inhibitions with him and we were both getting pretty into it. I was dancing with my back to him and he had his thick muscular arms around my waist. At one point his hands started to venture a bit too low and I thankfully had the mind to slap them away. It seemed that he like that, I could feel him getting hard against me.

Suddenly I didn't know what was happening as I was being whipped away from him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Arthur yelled at both Lance and me.

He looked pissed.

"We were just dancing, Arthur" I said, trying to calm him down.

He then turned to Lance, "He's only 17, you know"

"Yes Arthur, part of the reason I didn't even want to come out tonight, but _you _insisted!"

"Is he your date?" Lance asked me

"No, which is why I have _no _idea why he's acting like this!"

Lance seemed to have a knowing look in his eye but didn't say anything. He pulled a little piece of paper from his pocket and stepped towards me. I immediately felt Arthur tense up as Lance leant and whispered in my ear.

"This is my number" he said, handing me the paper "give me a call once your 18. I'd love a chance to get to know you and your gorgeous arse" he pulled and winked at me before walking away into the crowd.

"Seriously, what _was _that Merlin?"

"I thought it was pretty obvious Arthur, he was hitting on me"

I suddenly needed a drink, Arthur was great but sometimes his dramas were a bit much. I headed towards the bar with Arthur in tow where we both ordered drinks and sat down once we'd received them.

He was a bit solemn at first but I tried to get him talking so I mentioned the football team and how well they were doing. That cheered him up instantly and soon he was talking animatedly about their chance at the premiership and his future in professional football.

Half an hour, another drink and a conversation later Arthur was in high spirits again and asked me up to dance. We hit the dance floor just as _Play that Funky Music _came on and we were dancin' and singin' and movin' to the groovin' and just when it hit me Arthur turned me around and said, "God, you looked so good when you were all wet and shirtless in my kitchen earlier tonight, I can't get the image out of my head."

I couldn't believe what he just said, and apparently neither could he because as soon as the words came out he slapped a drunken hand over his mouth and his eyes bulged wide.

"Shit! I didn't mean…" he didn't finish the sentence, he just dashed from the floor.

It took me a moment to come to my senses and run after him. I caught up to him just as he was about to get his coat.

"Arthur wait, can we just talk for a minute?"

"No, I have most definitely already said too much"

I grabbed his arm and pulled him away. I found an empty booth away from the dance floor and sat him down. He looked fucking shell-shocked.

"Stay here I'm just going to get some water for us. Don't move!"

He nodded meekly as I went off to the bar and got two bottles of water. I came back, placed one in front of him and then sat down opposite.

"Arthur, I'm going to ask you something and I need you to answer me honestly ok?"

Whether it was the alcohol in his system or his guilty conscience I don't know but he agreed.

"Do you like me Arthur?"

"Of course I like you, you idiot, we're friends aren't we?"

"No, I mean do you _like me, _like me?"

He sighed and simply nodded.

"Ok," I leant forward only inches from his lips, "do you want to kiss me?"

Again, he only nodded.

"So why don't you?"

"I can't,"

"Why?"

"Because if I do it'll mean I'm…gay." He almost choked on the last word.

"Arthur, I'm pretty sure that kissing another man doesn't make you gay, however _wanting _to kinda does…"

"I can't be, Merlin. My father, he'd Fucking kill me. I'm not joking; he'd probably hire a hit-man and have me killed. You have no idea what he's like, you've never even met him."

"You're really afraid of him, aren't you?"

"Terrified" he said, laughing. I really didn't get what was so funny.

"I never told you this but he used to hit me. It was when I was younger and not strong enough to fight back, which is probably so much worse. He stopped once I was stronger than him and could give it straight back. Fucking bastard"

"Oh God, Arthur. I'm so sorry. Why didn't you leave or report him?"

"He's the only family I have. You know what that's like; it's just you and your Mum. I could never get the balls to leave, so I just took it. But I'm out as soon as I've graduated, my Mum left me some money in a trust fund that my father can't touch so I should be right until I can get myself on track."

He laughed again, "This is why I like being with you. I can talk to you about my shitty life and I'm not afraid you'll judge me or think less of me because of it"

"And I make you feel good about yourself"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on, Arthur. You know I fancy the hell out of you and that makes you a bit big headed, doesn't it?"

He grinned at me, "Maybe just a little".

I could feel the sexual tension between reaching breaking point, "So let me see if I've got this right, you fancy me and I fancy you…so what are we going to do about it?"

"Nothing, I'm still with Sophia, Merlin and I'm not a cheater."

"Kiss me just once, forget about the girlfriend you don't like, you're arsehole of a Father and everything you're afraid of. Just kiss me once" I said pleadingly.

I could see him thinking about it.

"Fuck it," I heard him whisper just before he leant over and kissed me. It felt like fire had engulfed my body. I was so warm and alive, I felt everything. His hand gripping my hair, his tongue licking my lips and I even felt the vibration of his moan when I ran my own tongue across his soft lips. The kiss seemed to last both forever and for no time at all and when it was over we both panting for breath.

_Wow _

"Wow" he said.

"Yeah"

He suddenly stood up and pushed himself onto the seat beside me. He kept moving me closer and closer to the wall until he had me pressed against it.

"God, I want you so bad" he whispered.

"I know the feeling, remember that little video I have of you…"

"Oh my God, I totally forgot. You little pervert!"

"Me? You were the one putting on the show!"

"Only because I saw the reflection of your binoculars watching me! I mean, how could I resist teasing you like that?"

"Bastard! You have no idea how many times I've used that video…"

"To what, Merlin?" He said, his whole body pressed against me. I could feel he was hard and the desire I felt was maddening.

"You know bloody well what"

"How many times?"

"I don't know! It's not like I keep count."

"How many times, Merlin?" He said in that low sexy voice of his.

I sighed, "twice a day, four times a day on the weekend."

"Oh my God, how did you find time to study?" he laughed.

Honestly, I was glad he was finally being open about his feelings but did we really have to discuss my masturbation habits?

His lips came closer to mine as his whispered, "I'm going to kiss you again"

I nodded nervously. This was all so new; this would make the grand total of 3 kisses in my life. All from Arthur.

He grabbed me and started kissing me roughly. It wasn't sweet and passionate this time, it was hard and bruising and _Oh God, _I was _so_ turned on. We made-out for half an hour in that booth before we both started sobering up and decided it was a good idea to head back home.

In the cab on the way back I wondered if Arthur would ask me to stay at his house. I wondered if he would let me stay in his bed and I wondered if we would do anything more than kiss. We held hands the whole ride even though we kept space between us and when we pulled up beside Arthur's house he ushered me inside before I had a chance to ponder the conclusion of the evening.

As soon as the door closed he grabbed me and pushed me against the door. Rough and horny Arthur was seriously, seriously hot. He turned on a hallway light then after shucking his coat he slowly, teasingly pulled his tank top off. By this point there was pretty much no blood circulating in my brain (well, the upstairs one anyway) and I was breathless with desire as I grabbed his arm and pulled him all the way to his bedroom.

I turned on the bedside lamp and made sure to close the blinds before I jumped him. Despite the cold night his skin was hot, smooth and tasted, deliciously, like sweat.

We both laughed as he struggled to pull off my tight shirt and we parted just long enough for us both to peel off our jeans. We barely made it to the bed before we started rubbing against each other with animalistic ferocity. We were kissing, biting and clawing each other all over, I was paying very close attention to every single movement his sculpted muscles made, he was absolutely gorgeous. I licked his nipples and he threw his head back against the soft pillows and let out a tortured groan of pleasure.

Our passionate foreplay went on for another ten minutes before we both couldn't take it any longer and starting rubbing, hard cock against hard cock, through our underwear until we both came with strangled cries.

Afterwards, Arthur jumped up and headed into his adjoining bathroom. A minute later I heard the shower start, I was kind of annoyed he had just left me here until he stuck he head out the door.

"Coming?"

"Just did," I said breathlessly.

He laughed and left the door open. I got up and stood unsteadily for a moment, I was still drunk after all, before continuing into the bathroom to find an already naked Arthur standing in the middle of the room under a stream of hot water coming from the ceiling.

"No way! You have an all shower bathroom!" I said in amazement.

Arthur looked at me, smiled and beckoned me to join him with a curling finger. I nervously dropped my underwear and stood beside him as he added another jet of water.

He looked me up and down and bit his lip before pulling me to him and kissing me. I was in heaven. Hot water cascading down my body and Arthur attached fervently to my lips, I honestly couldn't imagine a better feeling.

After five minutes he let go of my lips and handed me some soap and I started to wonder about what would happen tomorrow.

Everything is fine and dandy the night it happens, after all we're drunk, but what happens when he wakes in the morning and his fear of his father returns with a vengeance. Or he remembers he still 'technically' dating Sophia. Will he be overcome with guilt and take it out on me or will he be a man and admit to himself who and what he is?

My rather earnest train of thought was interrupted when Arthur smacked me, hard, on the arse.

"Excuse me, would you please keep your damn hands to yourself?" I said jokingly,

He responded defiantly by smacking me again.

_Cheeky bastard. _

We finished up our shower (perhaps still a little unclean, hehe) and headed back into his bedroom where he handed me a pair of his _Calvin's _then pulled me into bed with him.

It was so warm and comfortable under his thick doona. It was even better when he held me in his arms as we both fell asleep.

_I could really get used to this… _I thought before falling into blissful rest.


	3. Chapter 3

**You Belong With Me**

**Chapter Three  
**

Sunday morning came with pain, in more than one form. The first came from my body; my head was pounding, my mouth tasted like an ashtray and my stomach was making suspicious gurgling noises. The second pain was when I looked up to see Arthur staring at me like I was a creature from outer space.

I sighed, quite loudly. I should've expected this outcome. Yet, the tears were still threatening to spill at any second.

"What the fuck have I done?" he said, his eyes filled with fear.

I said nothing, what could I say after all? 'The only reason we didn't go further was because we were both too drunk to get it up again?' I didn't think that would go down too well.

"Oh God, if my Father finds out…"

"Arthur, relax why would he find out?"

"He always does, when ever I fuck up or do something wrong, he _always_ finds out"

"So last night was a complete mistake was it?"

"Of course it fucking was!"

Those tears I'd mentioned were now teetering dangerously on the edge of the dam.

"Thanks, I think I'll go now," I said harshly as I picked myself up out of the warm bed and found my clothes.

"I'm sorry Merlin, it's not your fault. Its me, I…"

"What Arthur? You… what? Couldn't control you fag emotions for one night? Fuck you" I yelled as I pulled on my pants and t-shirt then looked around for my shoes. Realizing I'd toed them off at the front door I looked at him one more time in exasperation.

"I didn't regret a thing, I understand why you're afraid but some day you're going to have to grow some balls. Because, even if it's not me, there is more than likely going to be another guy down the road. Hopefully he won't be stupid enough to put up with your bullshit!"

"I'm not gay, Merlin"

I doubled over with scornful laughter.

"Right, keep telling yourself that. Because seriously, think about last night and have fun trying to convince yourself. Goodbye Arthur" I said in finality as I walked out his door, found my shoes in the hallway and slammed the front door.

I controlled my breathing on my short walk home; breathe in, breathe out I kept telling myself. It wasn't once I'd let myself into my house and made my way to my bedroom before I let the tears start falling.

And after the first fell the floodgate was open.

I cried, tired and hung over on my bed alone for nearly two hours. After that time I just couldn't cry any more, I was dehydrated and my head threatened to explode from the pain. My skin was red, my lips swollen and nose sore from tissue usage.

For once I was thankful my Mum wasn't home, how do you explain your first heartbreak to your Mother when she doesn't yet know you're gay? That reminded me, I really should tell her…

I was depressed and I knew, thanks to my Mum's many CD's about the glories of female independence, that I shouldn't let him get me down. I shouldn't dwell, I shouldn't cry and I shouldn't think of what could have been… unfortunately that is easier sung than done.

So that afternoon, the sad (and embarrassing) movies surfaced from my DVD cabinet, the pantry was raided for everything chocolate related and I sat down and had a good ole 'woe-is-me' day.

By the time Mum had come home I had eaten myself into a junk food hole and had watched enough movies about cancer patients to realise my life didn't suck that bad. I was young, one day I'd meet a guy that was mature, gorgeous and wasn't afraid to love me (I hoped…) I had also decided it was time I had 'the talk' with my Mother. I was terrified, I honestly didn't think she'd react badly but once you told your Mother, it was ironclad official.

She came up to say 'hello', I greeted her meekly before she asked me about dinner. I said I wasn't hungry but told her there was something I wanted to discuss with her, when she was ready.

An hour later there was a quiet knock at my door and my heart rate instantly spiked. My hands shook slightly as I let her in and I folded them in my lap as I sat at my desk chair. She took a seat on my bed and waited patiently for me to begin. I was sincerely close to chickening out, but after everything that had happened recently and all the depressing yet inspiring movies I'd watched that afternoon I knew it was time.

_Bite the bullet Merlin, bite the bullet. _

"Mum, I'm gay" I admitted suddenly.

She nodded, "I know, darling"

_Huh?_

"What?"

"You're my child Merlin. I know you, I watched you grow up. I knew from the time you were 12 years old."

"Oh…"

"Plus once you left your porn on your bed…"

_Oh God._

"Ah, sorry?"

"It's ok, you're a teenage boy. I understand," she said with a sly grin.

I laughed, my Mum was seriously awesome.

"I never wanted to bring it up before, I knew you'd tell me when you were ready. But now that you've said it, it's time to talk about safe sex"

"Ew Mum! I'm still a virgin!"

_And it is probably going to stay that way for a while… _I added rather cynically to myself.

"Yes, but you're as cute as a button my darling and the boys are going to be all over you once you turn 18 and head off to University!"

"I'm just going to cut this short. I know how gay sex works, well in theory anyway. Use condoms without fail, get tested every six months and never take drugs when doing it. Am I about right?"

"Yes, well you shouldn't take drugs at all but you forgot one more thing. Never share sex toys –"

"OH MY GOD. Get out!"

The bloody woman started cackling.

"My innocent virgin ears!" I shouted as she laughed herself to the door.

"Seriously though Merlin. You're my only child; hell my only _family_ and I love you. Nothing could ever change that. I just want you to be happy and safe." She said sweetly.

"Of course I'll be safe Mum, I'm going to be a doctor remember?"

She said nothing more, just smiled happily and padded down the stairs.

As I lay on my bed throwing a ball up to the ceiling and then catching it on its decent I realised how lucky I am to have such a great and understanding Mother. She never judges me, never complains about how hard she has to work and still finds the time to take a genuine interest in my life (not that there's very much of interest in it.)

I fell asleep to these musings and had a very good nights sleep, not as good at the night before curled up in Arthur's arms but beggars can't be choosers right?

However, come Monday morning I was filled with dread. Today was a school day, school is a place I would see Arthur and frankly, I just wasn't ready to see him again just yet. Especially not if he would have his arm slung around Sophia's shoulders, pretending he had genuine affection for her. I knew better. I knew what it felt like to be wanted in those arms, if only for a brief few hours.

It was the last week of school before Christmas break and most of the students would be a bit rowdy. Excitement for the 3-week holiday and resounding relief would be felt for the break from assignments. The seniors in particular would be feeling energized; their formal was on Friday and it marked the halfway point in their last year of High School.

The thought of Formal depressed me. It was one of my numerous daydreams that Arthur would take me as his date, ridiculous of course, but the thought of Arthur in a Tux was rather thrilling. He'd probably look like some kind of secret agent. 00Sexy.

I rode to school slowly, not enthusiasm whatsoever to be there today. I arrived to a loud school, as I'd expected. Christmas decorations were hung all over the old stone buildings and I could see friends exchanging cards in the courtyard. After securing my bike I went and bought a steaming hot chocolate from the cafeteria and set about to find Gwen or Will.

I knew I needed someone to confide in about what was going on with my life but I didn't really want to burden Gwen or Will with my problems when they both had their own. And that's how at twenty minutes before roll call I found myself in front of the guidance councillors' office. I knocked, waited and was quickly called in.

The councillor was a stout, middle-aged woman who had very kind eyes and a jolly looking face. Yes, I think I could definitely whine about my problems to her.

"How can I help you?" She said softly.

"Um, well I just wanted someone to talk to…?"

She smiled, "That would be me, is it an urgent matter or would you like to make an appointment?"

"Um well, I guess an appointment, class is about to start"

"Yes, but if it's a serious matter we can allow you to skip class, if you want"

"No, no, not serious, just need someone to listen I guess."

She looked at my face. She saw I wasn't in trouble, just another sad teenager, and her body visually relaxed.

"Ok, so I'm free at lunch time if you're interested"

"That'd be great"

"Ok, I just need your name and we're all set"

"Merlin Emrys"

"Oh I know you, you're one of our whiz kids!" she said with a vibrant smile, "I'm Mrs. Lake but when we're alone feel free to call me Freya."

I laughed uncomfortably; I wondered how much her opinion of me was about to change… I knew they said that these people were here for us to talk to without being judged but that's bullshit. They're human beings, no matter how hard they try they will always judge in one way or another. However, what ever they thought, they weren't allowed to share any of the information (unless it was life-threatening) and they weren't allowed to provide any more than very basic advice, which was exactly what I wanted.

I sat through my classes, taking notes but not really paying attention. Morning tea came and I found Gwen and Will as always and chatted idly about nothing of much importance. Although there was one particular thing Gwen mentioned that I found interesting. Apparently, her family's restaurant was doing the catering for the Formal on Friday night and she was going to be there serving as a waitress.

After another two classes lunchtime finally arrived and I walked quickly, with my head down to the office of Mrs. Lake, I knocked once and she bid me to come inside.

"Ah Merlin, please sit down, would you like some tea?"

I noticed she had a kitchenette in her office, handy for hysterical students I suppose.

"Ah, no thank you"

"If you're hungry please go ahead and eat your lunch"

I wasn't hungry, but nodded anyway.

She picked up her own cup of tea and sat down in the soft brown leather couch opposite me.

"So, why don't you go ahead and talk about what's bothering you, I'm here to listen"

"Ok, rather simple really. I'm gay and I'm in love with Arthur Pendragon." I paused, waiting for a reaction.

"Oh, well, I'm sure many girls in the school know how you feel"

"I doubt it, since last Saturday night we went to a gay club together and ended up back at his house. We didn't have sex but we did… do stuff but when we woke up in the morning he freaked out." I sighed,

"Arthur Pendragon, you say? I thought he was dating that Sophia girl?"

"He is. Doesn't like her though, he only stays with her to make his Father happy and _that _is a whole other matter altogether. The problem here is, I know he likes me, I want he wants be but he's too much a chicken shit to admit it to himself. So every time we get close he panics and pushes me away. Apparently it takes 6 tequila shots and me receiving attention from other men to even get a kiss out of him…"

Her face was still in a mixture of shock and intrigue.

"You're really not making any of this up, are you?"

"I wish I were, I'd be in a whole let less pain if it were fiction. Hell, he even had a professional grade fake ID made for me just so we could go to that bloody club" I let out a discontented breath and continued to stare at the ground. It felt good to let it all out but it made it all so much more real having someone else know about it.

"So, any advice?"

"Its seems he's afraid of being gay"

"I knew that already, it's mainly because of his Father. They don't exactly get on…"

"Enough said" she said, holding up a hand "Hmm, you're not openly gay are you?" she asked.

"No, only my Mum and Arthur know, and now you"

"Maybe, I'm just speculating here, but maybe he thinks that if he takes that step and admits it to himself then he knows he'll never be able to go back and he's worried that you'll reject him because he thinks _you're_ not ready to come out yet? And then all that pain of coming to terms with himself will be for nothing, in his eyes"

"I've told him more than once that I fancy him"

"Yes, but he's probably more insecure than you realise, especially if he has an unstable relationship with his Father, which means he might need more than a few words to convince him. I think you might need to give him that last little push to convince him that you're not going anywhere."

In my mind, a plan was already forming. A push she said? Oh I can do that.

"She told me that you are in love with him. Have you told him the extent of your feelings?"

"I'm smart, remember, not insane."

She giggled a little.

"Maybe that's all he needs to know, that someone really loves him?"

"I suppose you're right but, come on, you can't tell an 18 year old boy that you're in love with them! He'll freak out, again! I can't take that kind of rejection twice in one week!"

She stayed quiet for a moment before wisely saying, "and what would you do if Arthur said that he was in love with you?"

"Be completely bonkers happy… Oh, I see what you did there."

She smiled knowingly. What a smart lady. I like her.

"So I should tell him."

"If you're certain that he feels similar if not the same feelings for you then definitely yes"

I gulped. Saying you were going to do something and actually doing it were two completely different things.

"I've got some things to think about, thank you Freya Lake, you have been most helpful," I said very politely.

"Thank you for confiding in me, Merlin and also for being the first student in almost a month with an actually interesting problem."

I laughed, I'm pretty sure she's not meant to say things like that but I appreciated it nonetheless.

I bid her farewell and slinked out of her office just before the warning bell rang. I munched on my sandwich as I walked to my last class of the day.

After talking to Mrs. Lake I felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. Instead of paying attention in History I was planning my 'push' for Arthur. However, I would need Gwen for my little scheme to take place.

I discretely texted her asking her to meet me at the library after school. She agreed and I went about fine-tuning the details of 'Operation Push' as I had covertly named it.

When the end-of-day bell rang I was a little anxious. For Operation Push to work, I'd have to tell Gwen _everything _and although I knew she's have no problem with the gay thing she may in fact have a problem with me keeping all my secrets from her.

I walked quickly to the library, found a discrete table and waited for my quiet friend to find me. Ten minutes later she sat herself down beside me, startling me for a moment. That girl could be a very good spy.

"Hey Gwen," I started apprehensively.

"Out with it Merlin, I know something's been up with you lately so don't shy away now."

And so I did. I told her everything, including the details of Operation Push. After I'd finished my tale she sat perfectly still and perfectly quiet at the table. Her stone-like demeanour was worrying.

"Ok." That was all she said.

"Ok?" I quizzed,

"I'll help you."

I hugged her, "Thank you so much!"

After thanking her again a few more times and answering a few of her more, ah invasive questions (she wanted to see the video of Arthur, I refused absolutely so then she asked for details about his body…which I obliged her.) we got down to planning both our parts in Operation Push. By the time the library shut at 5 o'clock we were ready. We had also agreed to meet again Thursday afternoon to go over the plan again and I honestly felt we were better friends now that I had included her in both my problems and my espionage.

On my way home I noted to myself that I was not longer angry or disappointed with Arthur. The things Mrs. Lake had said to me made sense, especially knowing the details of his relationship with Uther Pendragon. I understood why he was afraid and why he needed an attractive beard, his father after all was a very powerful man and I doubted that he'd want it known he had a queer son.

I knew I had to get Arthur to trust me again before I put Operation Push into action so I decided to swallow my pride and start talking to him, through our favourite form of communication. From the time I came home I stayed at my window, waiting for his light to come on. It took a while but when light filled the room opposite I grabbed my binoculars and was about to try and grab his attention when I noticed he was sitting in his bay window again, crying. I could see the outline of his precious body quivering with sobs and it broke my heart to see him sitting there alone and sad. Through my spyglasses I saw a finger pull one of the blinds down and an eye have a peak out the window. I had no idea how Arthur was feeling towards me at the moment, whether he hated me, or blamed me or felt something completely different I had no idea.

A few moments later the blinds came up and Arthur sat next to his window binoculars, notepad and NICO marker in hand.

Well on the up side, unless he was going to tell me to fuck off, he wasn't angry with me.

I quickly scribbled a note and held it up.

I HATE IT WHEN UR SAD :(

I could his chest deflate in a sigh, then he replied:

I HATE BEING SAD.

Me too, friend, me too.

WHATS WRONG?

I saw him thinking about what to say in reply.

PRETTY MUCH EVERYTHING.

NETHING 2 DO W/ ME? I asked.

He took a while to reply, first holding up: OF COURSE, MERLIN. Followed quickly by, IM SO SORRY ABOUT SAT NIGHT AND SUN MORNING. PLZ 4GIVE ME

Watching him cry before had softened by heart considerable, I was a total sap when it came to Arthur.

I WONT LIE AND SAY YOU DIDN'T HURT ME. A LOT. COZ U DID. BUT I CAN UNDERSTAND YOUR P/O/V

I saw him grin as he wrote:

ILL TAKE THAT AS A 'YES' :P

_Cheeky sod_

DAMN U! I CANT HELP THAT I HAVE A WEAK SPOT FOR U

He was smiling again; I was doing my job well.

YEAH, ITS IN YOUR PANTS.

_Oh no he didn't. He's flirting with me!_

LET ME ASURE U. THAT IS A SPOT YOU AFFECT, BUT IT CERTAINLY ISNT WEAK.

I saw him laugh before his face grew grave and he looked like he was about to cry again.

WE CANT TALK LIKE THAT

_Huh?_

WHY?

JUST NOT A GOOD IDEA, OK?

_Maybe he's right, keep it friendly. _

ANY XMAS PLANS?

I wondered how happy a Christmas a person could have when their only relative pretty much hates them.

DAD IS OVER SEAS. I'M ALL ALONE.

That just will not do! I want to invite him, Mum would be fine with it but if Operation Push fails I sincerely doubt he'd want to spend Christmas with me.

_I'll extend the invitation and if things get awkward he can always just not show up_

WANT 2 SPEND XMAS W ME AND MUM?

His face softened at the invite, I could see he was anxious about spending the holidays alone, probably not for the first time either.

ILL HAVE 2 THINK ABOUT IT

It was about 9:00pm by now; I usually tried to get to bed by 10 since I like sleep so much. Time to say goodnight.

IM GONNA HEAD 2 BED. NIGHT

He looked kinda sad that I was going. I really just wanted to give him a hug but considering how 'close' we'd gotten on Saturday night I suspected physical touching wouldn't be allowed for a while.

By 10 I had had a long luxurious shower, jerked off, gotten my school stuff ready and cleaned my teeth. I was then lying in my warm bed, hot water bottle at my feet, waiting for sleep to claim me. It took a while, I tossed and turned and my thoughts kept slinking back to Arthur but eventually I fell asleep.

Tuesday and Wednesday disappeared with a blink of an eye and suddenly, it was Thursday. The day before the senior formal and the day before Operation Push went into action. As planned Gwen and I met up to go over the details and decided to give each other code names. I was Wizard; Gwen was Queen and Arthur received the name of Prince. I certainly thought Arthur's code name was appropriate.

That night I talked to Arthur about his forthcoming Formal. He seemed like he would much rather stay home and play his PS3 than show up for it, but lucky for me and Operation Push the wicked witch of Camelot College was forcing him to go.

With our conversations I always kept it simple and completely away from the subject of our awkward relationship. We talked about school; football and what were both going to do after graduation.

That night when I went to bed I barely got any sleep. I was nervous, I had myself so worked up over what was going down the next day that I was agonising over every detail and thinking about all the different ways it could wrong.

**Friday**

**Day of the senior Formal**

**Day of Operation Push**

I woke, dressed and went to school as though it were a normal day. I knew that I more than likely wouldn't see Arthur, or any seniors for that matter, at school today as they would either spend the day going from beauty appointment to beauty appointment (Sophia) or spend a well earned day in bed before the evenings circus (Arthur.)

The actual day went quickly, I watched the clock as though it was an alien and Gwen and I snickered a bit every time we saw each other. We also made sure to only call each other by our code names, we felt like spies – it was awesome. Other than that school was mostly average, in class the teachers didn't make us do any work as most students had taken the day off so instead we made shitty Christmas decorations and sang carols. I was grateful for the fact that the day was relaxing because I knew, come nightfall, my heart would probably be thundering in my chest for hours without rest.

After school I raced home feeling both exhilarated and like I was about to crap my pants. I turned my music up loud as I started preparations for that night. I found my recently dry-cleaned outfit, my best shoes and sat them on my bed.

I knew the formal started at 6:30pm however, arrivals were from 5 o'clock so at 4:30 I went to my window to see if I could see Arthur. His blinds were open and I could see him getting ready, he had his trousers on but was still shirtless as he searched around his room for something. I waved my arms trying to get his attention, it took a while but eventually he noticed and came to his window.

U GOING 2NITE? He asked me.

He really couldn't remember that I was a grade below him, could he?

IM YOUNGER THAN U, REMEMBER?

As I was expecting a look of realisation crossed his face.

SORRY I ALWAYS 4GET He replied before quickly scribbling another note,  
I WISH U WERE GOING

I WILL BE NEXT YEAR :P

I saw him smile at that.

ID PROBABLY BETTER FINISH GETTING READY. LIMO GETS HERE AT 5.

WELL HAVE FUN 2NIGHT!

He smiled and waved before letting his blinds down. I could see him standing behind them for a little longer, it looked as though he was writing in his notepad but that didn't make any sense.

I went to my desk and started writing a letter, part of Operation Push and folded it neatly when I was finished. I picked up my notepad, wrote one big message and left it on my bed next to the Tuxedo my Father wore on his wedding day.

At 6:00pm I jumped in the shower and started my own readying process, I'd planned to get to the venue around 8 o'clock.

I was ready at 7:30pm, just pacing nervously in the living room waiting for the taxi to show up. I had the two notes in my pocket and I could feel them with every movement, like they were trying to burn their way through my clothes.

A few minutes passed and I heard a beep from outside, I took a deep breath in an attempt to calm myself before locking the front door and walking briskly to the waiting cab. It was a bloody cold night and I was glad the driver had the heat blasting, as I couldn't wear a proper coat over my Tux.

"Where to?" I was asked.

"The town hall please"

The Camelot Town Hall wasn't usually the place that the senior Formal was held, however, this year it seemed every decent hotel with a function room within an acceptable radius was already booked by the time the school had gotten around to organising the event. It wasn't a terrible choice though, the building was very old but in great condition. The exterior had the look of a small castle, complete with bell tower and the interior was beautifully decorated in 19th century style. The only downfall of the venue was the fact that there was only a very basic kitchen so catering had to be outsourced.

At 7:55pm I found myself standing outside the service entrance to the kitchen of the Town Hall. I was trying to keep myself from view as the event had a surprising amount of security. I had texted Gwen from the cab telling her I was there.

God, I hoped she got the message soon; my bollocks were about to freeze off.

I saw the handle of the door turn quietly followed by Gwen's head sticking out.

"Wizard!" she called.

"Here, Queen" I said as I stepped out of my hiding place behind the restaurant's van.

"Come on, hurry up before my Dad comes back!"

I rushed through the door into the blissful heat of the hall. Gwen handed me an apron to wear as a disguise until she could get me to a spot where I wouldn't be seen by any of the kitchen staff.

She led me away from the kitchen to a disused room at the back of the building.

"You can take that thing off now," she said, indicating towards the apron.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

I gulped, and shook my head. "Not in the slightest. But I'm already here, might as well make a fool out of myself"

She smiled, "Ok, right they are still only serving drinks now, dinner is very soon so if you want me to get that note to him, now would be the time."

"Right" I said as I reached into my suit pocket and pulled out the folded note I'd written earlier.

She took it from my hand and was about to leave before I realised she'd forgotten to give _me_ something.

"Queen,"

"Yes?"

"Do you have the mask?"

"Oh silly me!" She said as she blushed with embarrassment. She pulled out a beautiful but simple black and silver masquerade mask from her apron and handed it to me.

"Thank you, so much for this." I took a deep breath and laughed, "I honestly couldn't be more glad that Sophia insisted there be a masquerade theme!"

Gwen giggled with me before saying, "I'd best get back before someone notices I'm gone. Good luck Wizard. Remember to wait about a minute before following me and pause at the entrance to the main room until I give him the note. No one should bother you there, you'll just look like a student trying to get some air"

"Ok, wow. I can't believe I'm doing this"

I really couldn't. I was so panicky; it felt as if my brain function was on standby.

_I can do this; I can do this, I. Can. Do. This! _

Seriously, what was the worst that could happen?

_He could probably put me out with one punch…_

No more time left to panic, it was time to move. I made my way out of the small dusty room and down the empty corridor into the kitchen. I rushed through; trying to stay out of the way of all the staff then swung opened the saloon style door and stood against the wall just beside it. My heart was beating incredible fast, my entire body was shaking and I was breathing too much, too fast and already feeling light headed.

I saw Gwen move from the drinks table across the floor with what looked like a glass of coke on her tray. I looked around for Arthur; he was standing in a group of his football friends engaged in what looked to be a very relaxed conversation.

I suddenly wondered if nothing more would come out of tonight than him hating me for doing this at his Formal?

He was dressed in a beautiful and very expensive looking suit with a lovely satin blue dress shirt that clung to his body. He, unlike quite a few of the students, still had his mask on. It was black and trimmed with the same blue of his shirt, obviously Sophia's influence.

Gwen was only metres away from him now as she moved through the crowd of celebrating seniors. I had to fight the urge to close my eyes as I saw her approach Arthur.

"Excuse me," She said loudly.

"Yes?" At first it was obvious he didn't recognise her.

"Here is the drink you ordered"

At this point he must have remembered her as being one of my friends because he didn't object to receiving a drink he never requested.

He nodded as she carefully handed him the glass. I didn't see the note going into his palm first, but I knew it was there.

"Thank you" he said quietly before shifting the sweating beverage into his left hand and casually putting his right hand into his pocket.

He pardoned himself from his group and strolled over to a table where he put his drink down then retrieved the note from his pocket. As he opened it, I moved from my place against the wall and slowly made my way towards Arthur as he started to read my words.

_Arthur,_

_To begin with I wanted to say hello and that I hope you're having a lovely evening so far. Also, I know I told you I wouldn't be here tonight, but that wasn't exactly the truth. However, let me explain some things to you first. _

_This is very difficult to write, as I have no idea how to say what I want you to know. I suppose I'll just try and if it sounds a little awkward, please forgive me, I'm a bit jittery about the whole thing. _

_I want you to know that you are wonderful, in every possible way. You're bloody gorgeous, good at everything and even though you are a bit self-important you're still a sincere person. I know our 'whatever-you'd-call-it' has been a bit weird and confusing for you (and for me too!) but I want you to know that I do understand your reasons for acting the way you have in the past. However, I think it's time you grew a set. You're a man now; you don't have to answer to anybody – especially not to a Father who isn't worth your time. _

_I'm begging you to consider your future and think about whether you're always going to be afraid of him, afraid of who you are and always hiding or are you going to follow your heart for once instead of trying to please everyone around you?_

_If you decide the latter please know I'll always be there for you in whatever capacity is it you need me. If you go with the first option, this'll probably be the end of our friendship as I'll more than likely have to move schools because I'm not particularly fond of public humiliation. _

_You know that I like you, you that I fancy you, you know that I think you're one of the fittest blokes on the planet but the one thing you don't know is that.._

_(LOOK UP!)_

I saw his head snap upwards, his eyes meeting mine for and instant through our respective masks before he looked at my hands and the sign I was holding.

I LOVE YOU.

His eyes bulged as he looked around the room. There were a few people watching me, as I'd been standing there for a few minutes holding that sign but most of the students were still oblivious to our situation.

His breathing started becoming rapid as he stood up. From behind him one obnoxious girl had finally understood what was going on and screamed out "OH MY GOD" loud enough for the entire room to hear. The quickly followed stunned silence was deafening as I waited for a reaction from Arthur.

The previous outburst had garnered more attention on Arthur and I and I could tell he was panicking inside. But what would he do? Would he punch me, call me a faggot then laugh about it with his friends or would he stop playing games with himself, and me, and be a man?

By now almost everyone in the room was watching our Mexican standoff. Arthur stood rigid, his eyes flicking between my own and the sign in my hands.

Suddenly Sophia pushed her way through the crowd and stood next to Arthur.

"What the hell is going on?" She yelled.

Neither of us said anything, it seemed Arthur was still deliberating on what to do and I didn't dare to interrupt.

Sophia leant closer to Arthur and moved to put her hand on his shoulder when he whipped his head around to glare at her.

"Don't touch me"

_Wow, harsh. _

He smiled broadly and I'm pretty sure everyone in the room, including me, thought he'd lost it.

"Sophia, darling, I have something to tell you."

She looked nervous; I almost cracked a vindictive smile.

"I hate you, you're a raging bitch and the only reason I continued to date you was to make my Father happy."

She looked completely taken aback and as though she was about to cry.

Arthur reached into the inside of his jacket and pulled out a piece of notepaper. He looked at me and smiled as he unfolded it and held it up.

I LOVE YOU

_No. Fucking. Way. _

He dropped the paper on the table behind him and rushed up to me and pulled me into his arms. I suddenly felt all the tension and fear I'd been harbouring leave my body.

The crowd of seniors started cat-calling us as Arthur brought his still quivering lips to mine and kissed me with intensity.

After he let me go, my knees a little weaker than before, he climbed atop the nearest table and cleared his throat.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, if I could have your attention please." He paused as he waited for the surprised murmurings to quiet.

"My name is Arthur Pendragon. I am your School Caption and I am your football Captain. As my position requires, tonight I am supposed to give you a speech about encouragement, perseverance and the future. However, I have" he coughed slightly, "very recently come to realize something and I would like you all to know. I'm gay, which you probably guessed from my display a few moments ago. I would also like to remind you that if any of you have a problem with it, please remember that I can and will kick your arse if the need arises."

At this point a few of Arthur's' football friends were whooping and hollering from the back of the crowd. He had their support at least.

He grinned broadly towards his friends and continued, "Now, I suppose I should do my job and give you some kind of proper speech. Ok heres what I have to say – Don't be afraid to be who you are, be good to your Mothers and FUCK MERCIA COLLEGE!"

By the sounds of cheering coming from the crowd I think Arthur had quickly won the positive opinions of everyone in his grade.

"Settle down!" he called, trying to regain their attention, "I'd now like to thank the teachers for helping organise tonight, I'd like to God for helping me to _finally_ get to this point in High School and I'd like to thank Merlin Emry's for being the best and most patient friend I could possibly imagine."

I started blushing outrageously at the mention of my name. I was suddenly very glad almost no one here knew who I was.

"Ok, that's about all I have to say. I hope you have a good night without me, because I suddenly have somewhere else I have to be." He finished as he jumped off the table, grabbed my hand and started running out of the hall.

"Arthur! Stop! What are you doing?"

"I'm skipping my Formal Merlin."

"Why?"

"Because I've been so stupid, from the very first time we spoke."

"What do you mean?"

"I love you Merlin. LOVE you. And I've been absolutely crazy about you since the first few times we conversed through our windows. I'm sorry I've been such a royal prat and I want to make it up to you. Please let me take you out on our first proper date?"

"No," I said.

The look on his face was priceless.

"I ambushed you, I outed you in front of the school. The least I can do is take you out for a bloody dinner!"

He grinned at me, I smirked back. Suddenly I realised I was allowed to kiss him whenever I wanted and that's exactly what I did.

For five minutes we stood making out at the entrance of the building. We parted only when we were both completely out of breath.

"Come on, we'd better get out of here before I tear your clothes off in the fucking Town Hall" Arthur said, panting in my ear.

We ran outside and hailed the next passing taxi. Unspoken, we made the decision to forgo the date for now and told the driver to take us back to my house. The whole ride home we couldn't resist touching and kissing each other in the back seat. I felt a little sorry for the cabby, must have been a little awkward for the poor guy.

We reached my house, payed the driver and jumped out.

"Wait, is your Mum home?" Arthur asked in a worried tone.

"No, she's at work tonight"

"Thank god, cause' I'm not planning on sleeping for a while" he said with a wink.

I opened the door and we both raced upstairs to my bedroom. I left the main light off and just turned my bedside lamp on.

Arthur started undressing himself when I told him to stop.

"Why?" he asked, confused.

"Let's not rush it," I said as I slowly started undoing the buttons of his shirt. I next loosened his tie. Soon both items joined his discarded jacket on the floor.

"I'm nervous," I admitted.

"So am I" he replied in a husky tone, "we don't have to do anything you don't want to, Merlin. You're completely in control."

I smirked and bit my lip, "I'm not sure I _want _to be in control"

Arthur's eyes grew darker as he breathed out a moan.

"God, the things I want to do to you…"

"I want to do the too, it's just… we're both virgins, shouldn't there be candles or something?"

Arthur let out a long laugh and picked me up by my hips. I wrapped my legs around him as his lips once again found my own.

As though he'd forgotten, Arthur suddenly realized I was still fully clothed and dropped me back to my feet.

"You should be naked by now" he whispered to me.

I was more than happy to oblige, I was so horny by this point that the Tux was in danger of ruin.

I undressed quickly; Arthur devouring every new patch of skin that was revealed. Soon, I was in only my boxers, refusing to go any further until he joined me in my near naked state.

"Now you" I suggested.

He quickly complied and I stood in awe of his body as he found my desk chair and sat down.

"What are you doing?" I asked, confused.

"Oh, nothing, just I believe you owe me a show…"

_Bastard. _

"You can't be serious. Now that we've finally gotten it together, you want me to jerk off? Like I haven't been doing enough of that the last few months"

"I'm completely serious, it's not my fault you were a little pervert and filmed me. It's only fair that I get to watch you in return."

I couldn't believe him. I would seriously not even question _anything _sexualhe suggested right now as long as it involved both of us. But no…

"I don't know, I mean, it's a bit weird doing it with someone watching…" I said, trying to stall.

"I know, imagine being filmed at the same time," he said wirily.

I sighed in defeat, might as well just do it.

I closed my eyes then slowly pulled my boxer shorts down. I heard Arthur's sharp intake of breath as I kicked them away from me. I opened my eyes again and moved to lay on my bed, my knees spread wide. Slowly I started touching myself, gripping softly at first – didn't want the show to be over too soon after all.

A few minutes in I was so hard it was painful, I was stroking at a fast and steady pace. Up and down, tease the head. I was panting; my breath coming out in moans and gasps. I could see Arthur stroking himself through his underwear and I wondered why he didn't just give up and come join me on the bed.

I was getting really close as I reached into the drawer beside my bed and pulled out a tube of lubricant. Stopping only long enough to uncap and pour a little into my hand, I almost lost it as the cool slick liquid came in contact with the heat of my cock. With my right hand still working me up and down, my left started an adventure downwards. I'd never actually done that to myself before and I was a little apprehensive but I knew how it made me feel when I saw Arthur fingering himself so I thought it was time to expand my boundaries, especially if Arthur and I were going to start becoming more…intimate.

My fingers reached down past my balls and at first just my index finger wiggled its way inside.

_That's different… _

Arthur's eyes were glued to those fingers, watching them in jealousy as his breathing became ragged with desire.

"Come over here" he ordered.

I complied, moving off the bed and straddling his legs without removing my hand from my cock. It was a bit harder to work my fingers in from this position but I managed it and soon I was rocking back and forth pleasuring myself twofold as Arthur rutted against me, still in his underwear.

My rhythm was becoming jagged as I got closer and closer. I shut my eyes, feeling my orgasm coming and after two more pumps of my hand I bit down hard on Arthur's shoulder to stop myself from screaming as I came all over his chest.

I suddenly felt more embarrassed than I had before in my life. I started to climb off Arthur's lap, not meeting his eyes when he grabbed me by my hair and pulled me in for a bruising kiss.

"That was _so _hot, you have no idea," he whispered.

All of a sudden his whole demeanour changed, he went rigid and pushed me off him. I fell to my knees and tried to stand up but he kept pushing me back down.

"Stay there" he commanded, his tone sent a shiver of want down my spine.

Arthur was wielding physical dominance over me and fuck, it was sexy. He took off his underwear quickly and stepped towards me. His cock was now only inches from my mouth.

"Do it." He ordered. I stared at the bobbing organ in front of me. It was big - long and thick. How was I supposed to suck that thing without gagging?

Regardless, Arthur was getting restless so I licked my lips and leaned forward. I opened my mouth as wide as I could, taking in the head then more and more until I had as much as I could fit in my mouth without gagging.

I pulled back, swirling my tongue as I did and quickly plunged back down. Arthur let out a satisfied moan so I figured I was doing something right.

I experimented a little more with my mouth and tongue before Arthur couldn't hold himself back any longer; he gripped my hair and started pumping himself forcefully in and out of my mouth.

I gagged several times as he fucked my mouth but that just seemed to turn him on even more. He was getting rougher as he got closer, my lips were already swollen and there was precome mixed with saliva saturating my hand as I tried to pump him at the same time. He thrust his hips faster and faster until he came with a very loud groan and I felt my mouth fill with a thick, salty liquid. The taste wasn't entirely unpleasant, just strange.

After he came back down from his orgasmic high, he fell onto my bed and beckoned me to join him.

"Wow," was all he said.

_My sentiments exactly…_

"Yeah,"

He seemed to be falling asleep as he pulled me flush against his body. He leaned to my ear and whispered, "I love you, Merlin" before drifting off.

"I love you too," I said back before moving Arthur around so he was on the bed properly. I then went and grabbed a hot washcloth and wiped us both down so we were no longer covered in dried cum.

I manoeuvred us both under my doona, turned off the bedside lamp and wrapped myself in Arthur's heavy muscular arms. Before I drifted off, I gazed at Arthur's sleeping form; he had a content smile on his beautiful lips and looked as peaceful as I'd ever seen him. I was so glad we were, at long last, together and bloody relieved that the circus we'd been performing for each other over the last few months was finally finishing it's act.

_It's about damn time too, Arthur Pendragon, because you belong with me. _

**The End**

**(Sort of…)**


	4. Epilogue

**You Belong With Me**

**Epilogue**

It's been a while since Arthur and I became a couple, about seven months actually and a lot has happened in that time.

Firstly, Arthur graduated high school with a million scholarship offers to Universities but he turned them all down in hopes he'd be able to go straight into professional football. He started training with the Camelot Knights as soon as the pro season was over and has been working hard and almost killing himself to bring his game up to standard. All his effects have paid off though as, just last week, he'd been told that he would become an official part of the team once the new season commences. Of course, he's not a starter but hey! If anyone gets injured or sick Arthur gets put in instead. Also, he's been promised that if his game is still up to standard at the end of the coming season he'd be in for a permanent position as it is the final year for the player in Arthur's position.

It's all so overwhelmingly exciting.

There is a downside though; upon accepting his role in the team he became the first openly gay football player in the UK (possibly the world?) and we all know that's a shit storm waiting to happen.

I fear that the club will use him as a publicity tool, knowing he'll attract the religious nut jobs causing the crowd to go a bit crazy and as they say, there's not such thing as bad publicity.

Arthur says he's not too worried about that aspect, in actuality he expects it. However, what concerns him is that he'll be hounded day and night to become some kind of gay rights spokesperson. It's not that he doesn't think its important, he just doesn't want to be caught up in politics. He's a football player, not a public servant.

Apart from the worries, we're both insanely happy about it all.

A few weeks after we started dating Arthur decided to tell his Father. We both knew it would go terribly, but boy was that an underestimation.

If I remember correctly, I believe the words "Get your shit out of here, and if I ever see you again I'll kill you" were used at some point. Arthur cried a lot that night, and for the next week.

Luckily though, he was already 18 and didn't need to file for emancipation and was therefore already able to access the money his mother left him. He immediately found a rather nice apartment (I wondered how much his Mum left him, but he never told me) and moved in. Amazingly, with the problems with his father and training with the Knights he managed to keep his grades up AND eat properly. Although, I do admit Mum made me take him good food a few nights a week and I may or may not (I plead innocence if anyone brings it up) have finished a few of his assignments.

In my defence (which I won't need if anyone questions me, because I'm innocent!) he was tired ALL the time. Hell, at one point we didn't do anything involving pants-less-ness for two entire weeks because he kept falling asleep when I tried to get into his.

I spend most weekends at his place, even if my Mother disapproves just a little bit. It's not that she doesn't adore Arthur, quite the opposite (she said I'd better watch him because she might try to steal him… just try Mum) but she didn't want her only, underage son spending so much time at his adult boyfriends apartment. It amuses me to no end that she worries about my virtue after giving me 'that' talk.

She need not worry though; my innocence is mostly still intact. At first, we weren't ready for full on sex. I mean seriously, we both had to get over the mental anxiety of putting _that _up _there _and by the time we were ready, Arthur was already training with the Knights. He was always busy, and always tired.

I tried to spend as much time with him as possible. I went to his training sessions, stayed at this place on weekends even if he was busy doing other things and spent as much time with him during school as possible.

But now, he has graduated and I'm on summer holidays. He still trains a lot, but at least now he has his weekends free to spend time with me. Maybe we'll finally get around to doing it. Seriously, I'm not sure about Arthur but I have been _constantly _friggin' horny for the past seven months. It's becoming a problem, every time I see him I just want to jump him.

So today's the day.

Apart from being the day I seduce Arthur into bedding me, it's also my 18th Birthday. Unfortunately I'm waking up alone, in my own bed because Mum made Arthur promise that I would be at home on my first morning of adulthood. Why Arthur didn't just come over here, I'm not sure but I think both of them are up to something.

It's now 10 o'clock and I'm just lying in bed. I'm sure I should feel more excited about being legally an adult now, but I'm much more excited about the possibility of sex.

Yeah I know, _men *eye roll*_

Whatever. 

I hear a quiet knocking on my door.

"Come in" I say loudly.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DARLING"

It's Mum. She seems, excited.

"Thanks Mum"

"So, you're all grown up now."

"I suppose so, I don't feel any different…"

"Sure you will, because now you have to start doing your own washing. And making your own lunch for school"

NOOO!

I pouted at her, she just laughed at me.

"So, where's my present? And breakfast in bed?" I asked with a cheeky grin.

"Well, you'll get your present after breakfast. As for that, it's waiting for you on the table downstairs. Now get your lazy arse out of bed before it gets cold"

She actually made me breakfast? I LOVE MY MUMMY

I jumped out of bed and followed her down the stairs to the kitchen table. Mmm smells delicious. She had made me a meal of bacon, eggs, sausages, fried potato and toast with tomato gravy and fresh apple juice. It was a heart attack on a plate, but damn it looked good.

Mum and I sat down and ate it in a comfortable silence. Afterwards, I was stuffed. I felt like I could use a nap to let it all digest.

"Thanks so much for that Mum, it was wonderful"

"You're welcome, darling. I'll clean up"

"You sure?"

"Absolutely"

"Great, I feel like going back to bed." I said with a smile.

"Hold on, you haven't opened your present!"

"Oh, ok…" I looked around the room and saw nothing wrapped. "Where is it?"

"Outside"

"Outside? Is this a treasure hunt?"

"Sort of, why don't you go out the front door and I'll be there in a second."

I shrugged, the sooner I did what she said the sooner I'd find out what was going on.

I put on a pair of slippers and headed to the front door. I opened the door and went outside and stood in front of the garage. Nothing seemed amiss except there was a car I'd never seen before parked at the entrance to our driveway…with a giant red bow on it.

"HOLY CRAP" I yelled and I heard my Mother giggle from behind me. I quickly turned around, "You bought me a car?" I said in astonishment.

"Do you like it?"

"Oh course I bloody like it, you bought me a _car!_"

The car was a dark blue 1996 318i BMW in, what appeared, to be great condition.

I suddenly realised she must of spent most of, if not all of her savings on it.

"Mum, how can you afford this?"

Because in all honestly, her car was a piece of crap. How could she buy me something so nice when hers was rusting and barely worked in the winter?

"Hush, I've been saving for years to buy you a car for your 18th"

I still couldn't believe she bought this for me. I felt the starting of tears stinging the corners of my eyes.

"I love you so much" I said as I walked over to her and swept her up in a great big hug, "you are, without a doubt, the best Mother in the whole bloody world."

"I love you too, darling. Don't forget, you still have to become a doctor"

"Yes Mum," I answered with a eyeroll.

We stood, hugging, in the driveway for another five minutes before my excitement overwhelmed me and I _had _to take it for a drive. Luckily, something I had decided to do in the last few months was bother to get my license. Arthur had, begrudgingly, taught me to drive in his car.

I ran up stairs, quickly put on a pair of jeans and a shirt, grabbed my wallet and raced back down to the front door.

Mum was standing next to the car with the keys in her hand.

"Now before you go, I should tell you that Arthur is coming to pick you up at 1 o'clock, so don't be gone too long"

"Fine, I'll just go over to Gwen's"

"Ok," she said warily as she put the keys in my outreached hand. I smiled like the 'Cheshire cat' as I pulled off the big bow, unlocked the door and seated myself. I did the necessary safety things, like seat belt and adjusting the mirrors before I turned it on and backed out. As I changed the gear from reverse to drive I saw my Mum pull her phone out of her pocket and start texting someone.

Gwen lived only five minutes away from me and surprisingly, she was already waiting for me when I pulled up.

"Hey!" I said as I jumped out of _my _car.

"Happy birthday Merlin!" she said as came forward and pulled me into a hug.

"How did you know I was coming over?" I asked, puzzled.

"Oh never mind that, so this is your birthday present. Nice!"

Nice try Gwen, the diversion didn't work. Something was definitely going on. However, I let it slide.

"Yeah, I know. Apparently Mum had been saving for years so she could buy me a car"

"That's so nice, my parents say I can buy a car with the money I've been earning from working at the restaurant. Unfortunately they don't know about my little addiction."

What?

"Addiction? What –"

"Shoes, Merlin" she interjected.

I breathed out a sigh of relief, "Thank god, I thought you were serious for a second"

"It is serious. I really, _really _like shoes."

I just laughed at her. Women and their silly ways.

We chatted for a few minutes, never going inside, before I regrettably had to leave. I had some kind of a date to get ready for after all.

Hmm, there's another question, why did I hear about it from my Mother instead of my boyfriend?

At 12:30pm I was rushing around trying to get ready. I'd tried ringing Arthur numerous times but the bastard wasn't answering his phone. I'd given up and asked Mum how I should dress, considering I was pretty sure she was in on the deception. She said, "Dress nice."

How bloody helpful.

I spent _so _long figuring out an outfit that now I was running behind. I finally settled on black dress pants and my best long-sleeved button up shirt, even though it was quite warm today.

I jumped in the shower and washed meticulously, as I was (hopefully) getting boned tonight I wanted to be as desirable as possible.

After showering I had fifteen minutes until Arthur was set to pick me up. I was running around like a headless chicken trying to get dressed and groom at the same time. At five minutes to 1, I was surprised that Arthur wasn't already here. He usually arrived at bit early and talked with my Mum whilst waiting for me, because if there is one thing that Arthur is above all else it's punctual. I'm chronically late and I'm dating the most on-time person that ever existed. Opposites attract? (Well it works with magnets at least…)

I was in my room waiting for my Prince to arrive in his chariot when I heard two quick beeps come from outside. I thought this was incredibly strange, Arthur was a gentleman and never failed to get out of the car to come get me. Perhaps we had reservations that we couldn't be late for?

I grabbed my shoes, wallet and keys and ran down the stairs stopping briefly to put my shoes on and yell "Bye Mum!" before running out the door.

To my surprise and confusion my Mother was actually outside, talking to the cab driver who was apparently waiting for me. She saw me come out of the house and quickly finished her conversation and started walking towards me.

Something was most definitely going on.

"Darling, Arthur got caught up doing something so he called a cab for you instead"

"Ok, but I could just drive myself. You know, the new car. Right there" I said pointing at my car.

"Oh, he figured you'd probably want to drink a bit today, since it's your 18th birthday! And you're smart enough not to drink and drive." She said with an almost convincing smile.

"Ok Mum, whatever you say"

I was highly, highly suspicious by this point. And heres _another_ question, it's my birthday so why the hell don't I get any say in what's going on?

"Have a good day dear"

"I will Mum, and don't worry Arthur will take good care of me, I'm sure."

She mumbled something I didn't quite catch, but sounded something like "Oh I bet he will"

I frowned, everyone is conspiring against me.

"Well better get on with it, dear, don't keep the cabby waiting"

"Seeya" I said as I gave her a hug and took off towards the taxi.

Once inside the cab I buckled up and turned to the driver, "So, where are we going?"

"Sorry, sir, can't tell you" the old man said.

"Why not?"

"I'm under strict instructions not to let you know where you're going before we get there"

I sighed; Arthur is so fucked when I see him (literally?)

"Fine, let's go then." I said morosely as the cab took off.

Realistically the trip only took about fifteen minutes but it felt like an hour had passed by the time the cab pulled up outside a rather classic looking pub.

"So, what do I do now?" I asked the driver.

He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket.

"Go inside and give this to the bar keeper." He said as he put the paper in my hand, "and don't read it." He added sternly.

I silently started to pull out my wallet before the driver stopped me.

"This isn't your only stop, son, now go on inside"

I was entirely baffled. Still, I jumped out of the car and headed inside. The pub was rather cosy, maybe a bit too warm for a summer day but I could still understand its appeal. I walked straight up to the bar and sat on a stool waiting for the attendant to notice me.

I wasn't waiting long before he approached me, "what can I get you, mate?"

"Um, I was told to come inside and give you, this" I said as I handed over the little piece of paper.

_Damn, why didn't I read it?_

The man read the note and nodded to himself before pulling a pint of beer and setting it in front of me.

Before I could refuse the drink or say anything at all the man turned away from me and retrieved an envelope from a drawer at the back of the bar.

"Happy Birthday, kid" he said as he handed me the red envelope.

"Ah, thank you"

I immediately opened the mysterious packet in my hands. I pulled out a rather flamboyant 18th Birthday card that had a wizard on the front.

I opened the card and found a hand written message from Arthur.

_Happy Birthday Sexy!_

_I hope you're enjoying you're day so far and you can thank me later for picking out such a nice car for you._

_Now, as your 18 today I decided I wanted to be the first to buy your first legal drink in a pub, so drink up!_

_After your pint, go back to the cab and try to enjoy the ride.  
There are a few more surprises to come yet._

_I love you,_

_Arthur._

I looked at the drink, sighed with a smile and took a gulp. Hey, it's after midday it's ok to start drinking.

I should've known Arthur had something to do with my car, he was after all a BMW nut and it would've been a bit too much of a coincidence that Mum happened to pick one especially with her rather limited knowledge of cars.

I finished the drink, thanked the barkeeper and went back outside to the cab with half a litre of good quality beer running through my veins. I hoped I didn't get a drink at every 'surprise' or I'd be pissed before I even got to Arthur.

The drive this time was quite a bit longer and I recognised that we were by now in London. Eventually the car stopped at a taxi rank along Oxford Street and I sat waiting for more instructions.

"Go on, then"

"Well, aren't you meant to tell me what I have to do?" I asked

"Just get out and you'll know it when you see it"

"That's really not helpful. If I didn't know better, I'd swear I was being tested for Mi6 or something"

The driver chuckled at bit and nodded at me to get out of the car.

I climbed out into the bright sunlight and looked around. At first I didn't really notice anything out of the usual, except that it was sunny but Arthur couldn't be held responsible for that.

This place was _always_ busy being one of England's most popular shopping districts. So how was I meant to find anything with all these people around?

After swivelling my head around like a carnival clown for a few minutes (whilst also obstructing the human traffic) something finally caught my eye. It was a huge fucking banner hanging from the side of one of the many buildings.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY MERLIN – GO TO 'LE CAFÉ MONET'

Well, at least I had a destination. Now how the fuck do I get there?

I went into the nearest shop and politely asked the girl at the register if she knew how I could get to 'Le Café Monet.' She gave me detailed instructions and I thanked her humbly before I left the shop and started towards the café.

It took me ten minutes to find it, walking past it twice before I finally spotted it. I stepped inside and noticed there was only one customer in the entire place. And it happened to be Gwen.

"Hello Gwen" I said charily as I sat down in the spare seat.

"Hello again Merlin" she said with an overconfident smile.

"You know exactly what's going on, now tell me!"

"Sorry, can't. Arthur would rip my head off."

"Fine, but at least tell me why I'm _here," _I requested in an exasperated tone.

"It's already past 2 o'clock. Arthur thought you should have a nice lunch"

As soon as she said the words I realised I was bloody starving. My tummy growled as a waitress came over to us with menus.

"Would you like anything to drink?" she asked politely.

Gwen grinned at me.

"I think you should get a proper drink, Merlin"

"Why? I've already had a pint on an empty stomach, it's probably not a good idea"

"Just have one" she said again, then mumbled "trust me, you're going to need it" under her breath.

Oh God, what was happening next?

"Ok, I'll take a screwdriver please"

"I'll just have an apple juice thanks," said Gwen.

As the girl went to get our drinks I slowly perused over the menu. I understood why Arthur chose this place; it had exactly the kind of food I love. Simple but tasty. I eventually settled on a t-bone steak with chips and a few vegetables.

The waitress returned with our drinks and we ordered our meals and chatted a bit whilst waiting.

The food came and I was right, it was delicious and exactly what I felt like. It dawned on me, again, as we were finishing our meal that not a single other person had come in the café in the time I'd been in here.

"Gwen, don't you think it's odd that no other customers have been in here?"

She was about to answer when the door opened and in stepped a policeman. He walked straight up to me and stood with his hands on his hips. The man was gorgeous, dark brown hair with blue eyes and a jawbone that would put Superman to shame.

"Merlin Emries?" he asked me.

I gulped, and looked at Gwen for a moment. She was fighting to withhold laughter. I then had a better look at the man standing in front of me. On that second look it was obvious he was no policeman.

He was a fucking stripper.

"Yes?" I answered in a quivering voice, heat starting to rise to my cheeks.

"You are in a lot of trouble. I've been told you've been a very bad boy" the man said as some cheesy dance music started playing from the back of the café.

I just stared. This wasn't happening. Arthur did not, _did not! _get me a stripper. Especially not in the middle of the freaking day, in a goddamn café of all places.

Oh my God, does my Mother know?

My cheeks were on fire as the hottie in front of me started undoing his shirt. The whole thing was terribly embarrassing, and absolutely hilarious at the same time.

I looked at Gwen and she grinned back at me. I shook my head and started giggling.

"I can't believe you guys did this!"

"Shh, I'm trying to enjoy the show"

Every person I know is a pervert. Hell, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em right?

So I turned my head back to the man dancing/stripping in front of me and watched as he did his thing.

I'll give the guy one thing, he can dance. But I felt really awkward like, you know when you see a horrific accident and you want to look away but can't? That's what it's like watching a stripper that was hired for you.

Most of his clothes were off now and he was stepping closer and closer to me. I was panicking a little (actually, a lot) and Gwen was giggling her arse off. Oh boy, she's getting such payback on her 18th! I bet the stripper was her friggin' idea.

Annddd he's giving me a lap dance. Unfortunately, I'm a teenage boy who is always horny and my body decided it didn't care if it humiliated me. The guy had to be able to feel how hard I was, how could he not? He was only wearing a tiny pair of underwear by this point.

He got off my lap and I immediately crossed my legs and coughed a little as he started dancing with his arse facing me. Gwen saw me do this and completely lost it. She was still laughing like a maniac when I turned my attention back to the stripper. The least I could do is pay attention.

My face was so hot; I don't think I'd ever been this uncomfortable in any situation before in my life. Famous last words, Merlin. Famous last words, because when the stripper turned around I saw that in his tiny underwear he was sporting a semi hard on.

Well at least he was gay right?

Thankfully, soon after he finished up his dance and everyone, including the wait staff, clapped as the guy walked off to the toilets to put his clothes back _on._

I called the waitress over an ordered two shots of tequila.

"Gwen, I hate you"

"Oh come on, it was fun"

"Maybe so, but fuck, I'm just so embarrassed." The waitress returned with my shots and I threw back the first one before continuing, "I mean, Arthur must have bought out this place for like two hours just so he could get a stripper in here. I just can't believe that just happened"

"I picked him out"

"Pardon?"

"I picked the, ah, stripper. Off the website." She said, going red.

I picked up the remaining shot, "Well, good choice. Damn fine" I said as I drank it.

This all really hadn't sunk in yet. My boyfriend is a nutter, seriously.

Gwen and I were getting up to leave when the stripper returned from the bathroom, thankfully full clothed. He walked over to us and extended his hand.

"I'm Brad, by the way"

My blush returned with a vengeance.

"Um, nice to meet you. I'm, well, Merlin" I said, trying to avoid eye contact.

"You know, you're really cute. One of the only clients I've had that's actually good looking"

"Ah, thanks?"

This was incredibly uncomfortable.

"Maybe we could, get together some time?"

I just got asked out by a stripper. My life is fucking weird.

"Um, well today is my 18th birthday and you were hired by my…boyfriend"

"Oh, I see." He said, looking like he was thinking, "I'm guessing you guys don't, you know play around?"

"Not if he wants to keep his balls intact" my mouth said before my brain could stop it.

He laughed and sent me a dazzling smile. Seriously, if I were single I'd hit that like a tennis ball.

Gwen grabbed my arm, "Merlin, it's 3 o'clock, you need to get going," she said as she started ushering me towards the door.

"Ok, ok. I'm going! Um, bye Brad" I said as she pulled me outside.

She handed me an envelope and pushed me into the waiting cab.

A couple of minutes into the drive, I recovered from my bout of mind-blank and remembered the envelope in my hand. I quickly opened it and found a letter this time.

_Hello again, gorgeous._

_Did you enjoy the show? _

_I hoped you liked that he was a cop; I know you have a kink for uniforms. _

_So, there was another first for you! And by the way, if any other guy ever touches you like that again I'll kill him and make it look like an accident :p_

_So just a bit more to go before I get to see you, enjoy!_

_Love, Arthur_

My not-so-innocent thoughts of what was going to happen when I did eventually see Arthur were interrupted by the driver speaking.

"This bloke of yours must really like you to go to all this trouble for your birthday"

"Bloke?" I asked, how did he know he was ferrying around a fag?

"Son, no man goes through all this trouble for someone who is just a _friend_" he said with a wink.

"I suppose not," I said with an embarrassed chuckle.

_Dah Merlin, Arthur hired the guy. _

10 minutes later and BAM the tequila hit as I was humming along to the car radio. I was reliving the moments of the stripper over and over in my head and giggling like a schoolgirl. Then, the cab pulls up outside a Hugo Boss suit shop.

I look at the driver with a questioning expression.

"You should know the drill by now" was all he said as I sighed and stepped clumsily out of the car. Before heading into the store I looked around making sure there weren't any signs telling me to head somewhere else.

As soon as I go through the door, I hear a relieved sounding "Merlin!" come from my left.

Apparently, Will, is in on the trickery as well.

"Will!" I replied.

"Happy Birthday, mate."

"Thanks, now tell me why I'm here exactly. Please. Willy. "

"_Christ_, you've been drinking haven't you?"

"Surely you know what just happened with Gwen, so don't you judge me," I said, poking him in the chest with my index finger.

He just smiled sadistically. Bastard.

"Never mind. Anyway, we're here to get you a suit"

"I have a suit, it's a nice suit."

"It's also like 30 years old, time for a new one"

"When did you become such a fashionista?" I grumbled.

He was about to make some kind of come back when a bald, middle-aged attendant came over to us.

"Merlin, I take it?" he asked suspiciously in his very posh accent.

"That would be me" I replied with a smile.

"Excellent, before we get started would you like tea or coffee or anything else to drink?"

I thought about it, I wasn't thirsty but I was just a bit tipsy. Probably best to have something to sober up…

"Coffee would be great thanks, cappuccino with two sugars if possible please"

"Of course, sir. Please make yourself comfortable, I'll be but a moment" he said as he walked towards the back of the store.

I took a second to actually look at the store. It was _so _up market. There were black leather couches in every available corner, grand chandeliers hung from the ceiling and everything just looked beautiful and well, expensive.

The shop assistant returned with my cappuccino and I gratefully accepted it from him.

"Well then, first of all I'd like to take some measurements so when you're ready…" he paused, looking at me with his eyebrows raised.

"Ah, now's good" I said sheepishly as I stood and followed him, coffee in hand.

Standing on the little platform thing was awkward. Especially when the attendant asked me to "Spread my legs" so he could get a measurement.

It took more than half an hour but eventually I had a brand spanking new suit that I had absolutely no place to wear. It was gorgeous and I felt like a celebrity whilst wearing it but I'd only worn a suit once (Arthur's formal) in the last 10 years!

While the suit stayed in the store to have the adjustments tailored; I was given, what I thought was, a locker key and told to head to the train station that was one street over.

It was lucky I had that coffee; all this running (or taxi-ing) around was exhausting me.

Right! So off to the train station I went. It was a quick walk and actually helped push my lethargy to the side.

I walked in and I was already lost. The place was bonkers busy and huge. There were electronic signs every where telling patrons what trains were leaving when and from what platform, unfortunately no signs indicating lockers… This is going to turn into some kind of treasure hunt.

_God, my 18__th__ birthday is turning into a 'choose your own adventure' book… Awesome!_

After searching around for 10 minutes and deciding not to wait in the horrendously long ticket line to ask for directions I found a map of the station. It was three stories high and one below for train departures. The upper three had shops, restaurants and _AHA!_ Lockers!

They were on the second floor right next to the toilets. I scampered off in search of stairs or a lift and quickly found both. I took the stairs as the lift was already full of people and jumped up the steps two at a time in nervous excitement. I reached the second floor and escaped the stairwell into some kind of hallway. I ran up and down it twice before I saw the lockers sneakily tucked away in an alcove.

After monitoring the hall and seeing it was deserted apart from me, I took the key for locker number 34 from my pocket and stuck it in the lock. The lockers were rather old so I had to jiggle it a bit (hehe! Jiggle…) but eventually it caved to my will and swung open.

Inside there was a simple black jewellery box sitting atop another red envelope.

Now, here's a difficult question. Politeness designates that you open the envelope first, however, does it still matter if no one is there to see you?

Taking another quick look around to make sure I wasn't being watched, I took the jewellery box out of the locker. I took a deep breath and opened the stiff hinged box.

_Oh my god…_

Inside there was a perfect, shiny platinum ring. It looked kind of like a wedding band… Oh bollocks.

I started breathing a little harder and my mind was both blank and freaking out at the same time. I then took the envelope out and retrieved the letter from inside.

_Merlin! _

_Stop freaking out, this isn't a proposal!  
I know we're much too young and sensible for that kind of thing (well, I'm sensible at least :P)_

_However, that being said I would like you to wear this on your ring finger as I like to think that you belong with me and this is just a little token to show that I am 100% committed to you, just without the use of a marriage celebrate. _

_Hopefully it'll help to ward off the man sharks as well. _

_Rejoice! This is the last pit-stop today.  
I'll be seeing you very soon. _

_I love you, _

_Arthur. _

As soon as I finished reading the letter I pulled the ring out of it's box and put it on. It fit perfectly, of course. My heart was still racing, and Arthur's words of commitment had melted my heart just a little (ok, a lot) and I realized was turning into a sodding girl. That just wouldn't do! …But it would have to for today as I was surely running late by now. I'd have to deal with my insecurities about my manliness tomorrow.

I hurried out of the station and found my cabby. I got in and he immediately pulled away from the rank and headed towards Hyde Park. I was really excited now; I was finally going to meet up with Arthur!

My mind was going in a million different directions. I was thinking about tonight *wink wink, nudge nudge* and about all the trouble Arthur had gone to just for my birthday.

_He really is my Prince_ I thought with a dreamy smile. _Wow Merlin, that was super gay…_

I was so caught up in my head that I barely noticed anything that we were passing and it wasn't until the car came to a complete stop that I even registered where I had been taken.

I looked around and noticed we were at the taxi rank outside of _Holy Crap! _The Dorchester Hotel. Now for those of you who don't know anything about The Dorchester…google it.

Simple put, this day had been amazing so far and this hotel was so extravagant, I felt absolutely overwhelmed. But absolutely in the best way possible.

"So this is your last stop, son" the cabby stated, snapping me out of my musings.

"Yes, thank you for being my chauffer" I said with a cheeky grin.

The man cracked what looked to be an uncharacteristic smile.

"Go on then, don't keep him waiting"

I let out an anxious breath, "I'm a bit nervous," I told him.

He chuckled, "Well you're just going to keep winding yourself up the longer you wait. Just go, Merlin, go have a splendid birthday"

_Oh I will… _ I thought mischievously.

"Ok, I'm going. Wait, I never did catch your name"

"Geoffrey Palmont, at your service" he replied, holding out his hand.

I immediately shook his hand, "Thanks, Geoffrey"

"You're welcome. Now, GO!" he said with a shooing motion.

I took the hint this time and jumped out of the cab. I quickly checked the time on my phone and found it to be just past 4:30pm. It had been three and a half hours since I'd left home. Wow.

I walked into the hotel lobby and was immediately greeted by a busboy. I, somewhat awkwardly, told him that I didn't in fact have a bag and then proceeded to the front desk.

The clerk was on the phone and smiled at me in acknowledgment whilst I waited for her to finish the call. Pretty quickly, she hung up the phone.

"Hello, welcome to The Dorchester, how can I help you?" she stated in an overly professional tone.

"Um, I think I'm meant to be meeting someone here, Arthur Pendragon?"

"Ah yes! Are you Merlin?"

It's funny how many times I'd been asked that today…

"Yes, that would be me"

"Excellent, Mr Pendragon is waiting for you in the Belgravia suite." She paused for a moment to retrieve something from behind her. "Here is your pass-key, you're on the second floor and please have a wonderful stay here at The Dorchester," she said with a pleasant smile as she handed me the band-card like pass and indicated toward the lifts.

I pressed the up button and immediately the doors opened. I entered and after standing there for about two minutes I finally realized that you have to swipe the card to get the lift to go anywhere. _Dah Merlin…_

As the elevator started moving my nerves started going up with it. I was astoundingly curious as to what I would find when I entered the suite.

_Suite! He got a suite? _

BING! The lift stopped and the doors opened to another lobby and another busboy. I smiled tentatively as I passed him in search of the Belgravia suite. I found the door fairly quickly but for some reason I couldn't swipe the card and just enter the room. Something was stopping me.

I stood outside the door fretting. I paced left and right in an attempt to calm myself down, it wasn't working. Strange thing was, I didn't really know why I was nervous in the first place! Behind that door was Arthur, my boyfriend, my best friend and he was waiting for me.

I figured I was just nervous about the sex thing. It was all well and good thinking and planning it when it was still in the relatively near future, but now the time was here. And because I'm a bloody nitwit, I was obsessing and freaking myself out about it.

Five minutes had passed by the time I got around to talking myself into opening the door. I took a deep breath, then slid the card through the swipper thingy and pushed the door open.

The sight that greeted me was, Wow. There just really aren't many other words for it. It was just Wow. The whole room was lit only by candles and scattered everywhere, including the floor, were rose petals. The room was pretty big too and obviously expensively decorated. I saw a slightly ajar door leading to another room and figured that was where both the bedroom and Arthur were located.

I very quietly made my way towards the door, trying not to alert Arthur of my presence just yet. I peaked through the gap and saw Arthur lying almost naked on the bed. He was dressed only in red boxer briefs (Calvin Klein of course) and had a dark red rose placed conspicuously across his groin. Again, only candles lit the room and the floor was covered in petals. However, the bed was not – probably a good idea, as they'd stain the white silk sheets Arthur was resting upon.

"Merlin" he called in a silky voice, "I know you're there. Might as well come in…" he finished.

I smiled sheepishly as I opened the door.

"Hey sexy, happy birthday" he cooed as I made my way over to him.

God, I was already hard and I'd just arrived.

"Did you have a good d-" He never got to finish his sentence as I had already started attacking his lips with my own.

He was so fucking hot, I just couldn't control myself.

We were kissing roughly sitting up on the bed. Arthur's hands found my shirt and started fumbling with my buttons to get them undone. Pretty soon the shirt was tossed aside as he started working on my belt and pants.

Getting my pants off after being undone was a tad more difficult and I had to lay back on the bed to shimmy them off. Arthur took that as permission to get on top of me and take control. The passion was building quickly and I didn't know if either of us was going to make it long enough to even contemplate full on sex.

He was biting my neck and grinding into me, I was in a haze of pleasure. He slid his body down along mine and gripped the waistband of my underwear with his teeth. As he pulled them down we made eye contact, he looked at me with such intensity that my breath got caught in my throat.

After he discarded my underwear his mouth found its way back to my cock. He started licking me, slowly and languorously causing me to writhe in the pleasurable torture. He nipped at my thighs, making me jump then reached for the bedside drawer and pulled out lube whilst still paying attention to my body.

He opened the lid and coated two of his finger then engulfed my cock as his slid the digits into me. It was uncomfortable at first, like it always is, but soon, with the help of the distraction of Arthur's mouth, I was moaning like a wanton whore. My eyes were rolling into the back of my head as he skilfully brought me closer and closer to the finish line.

Suddenly, there was a third finger inside me and I was so close to coming that it was driving me insane. I somehow found the ability to hold it off as I grabbed Arthur's hair and retched him off of me.

"I want you to fuck me," I whispered in his ear as I climbed on top of him.

"Oh thank god"

That wasn't exactly the response I was expecting.

I looked at him with a puzzled expression and he suddenly realized what he had just said.

"I was afraid I might loose control of myself tonight and maybe rape you or something" he spoke with a big joking grin.

"The feeling was mutual, gorgeous"

It was just then that I caught sight of his left hand and saw he was wearing a matching ring to the one I'd just received from him. I picked the hand up and kissed the ring.

"I love you," I said sweetly.

He smiled lovingly at me, "I love you too, but right now I wanna fuck you til you can't move. So tell me, condoms or no? It's up to you"

I laughed loudly; he always knew how to ruin a sweet moment.

"Well we've both never been with anyone else, plus I've sucked you off so many times that if you had anything I'd have it by now anyway." I said, thinking out loud.

Arthur grinned. "So no then?"

I nodded in agreement, "I don't want anything between us tonight"

"Ok, that's decided, now where were we?" he said as his lips once again found mine.

Even with the interruption we were both still achingly hard and had no trouble reclaiming the sexual ferocity we just shared.

Arthur grabbed the bottle of lube again and re-lathered his fingers. He slowly slid them into me as he bit my neck, leaving mark after bruising mark across my skin.

Two fingers, then three slowly probing and exploring. Arthur and I had become a sweaty, panting mess striving to touch each other in as many places as possible at all times.

In a very swift moment Arthur flipped me onto my stomach and pulled me up onto my hands and knees. There was no slowing down, no mercy as he lined up and pushed into me in one thrust. It hurt like hell, so much so that if I were in my right mind I would've been very close to tears but being driven mad by combination of horniness and sexual torture I was enjoying the pain.

In and out, in and out at a brutal pace, making me clutch the bed sheets in desperation to advoid being literally fucked into the mattress. There was a mirrored wardrobe beside the bed and I could see Arthur in the dim light, he was dripping with delicious sweat, had his head thrown back in ecstasy and his kiss-swollen lips were just parted. He was the picture of sex.

Then, something happened. I'd heard about it, seen it happen in porn but never really got it until Arthur managed to hit it. I let out a guttural cry that I'm pretty the entire hotel would've heard.

"Oh my god, do that again" I commanded.

I could see Arthur smirking to himself in the mirror. Smug bastard knew how skilled he was.

"It's your birthday…" he said as he repositioned himself to pound into me at a punishing pace, managing to hit my prostate with every thrust.

I was moaning and gasping with every touch, my mind was thinking undistinguishable things just incoherent ramblings of _Fuck, so hot. God! That feels good_. My whole body was wracked with pleasure and I was just seconds away from coming.

"Arthur," I moaned, "I'm so close"

"Me too" he rasped. "Come with me, Merlin"

I pushed back to eagerly meet his thrusts then he forcefully drove into me two more times and we both came with very loud cries of satisfaction.

Arthur slumped onto of my back causing me to crash down upon the bed. My eyes were closed, enjoying the post-orgasmic high as I tried to catch my breath, Arthur's extra weight didn't really help however.

After coming back down to Earth he rolled off me and lay back against the pillows on the bed. When I didn't immediately follow suit he sat up and pulled me into his sweaty embrace.

Neither of us spoke for a while, just enjoying the wonderful moment. I was thinking about how it wouldn't be possible to love Arthur more than I did and that I hoped we really did stay together forever because losing him would be like losing my heart.

"Thank you" I said, breaking the silence.

"What for, gorgeous?" he whispered into my ear.

"For being the most thoughtful boyfriend on the planet, for making my birthday so incredible and… for the most mind blowing orgasm of my life!"

"You're welcome, on all accounts."

"I just have one question though, what was with the suit?"

"Well, technically we have reservations for dinner tonight…"

"But?" I asked, sensing his change of heart.

"I think we should eat in, order room service"

"Why's that?"

"Because I don't think my cock can handle you wearing a suit tonight. I'd probably spend half the night under the table…"

"Arthur! You're a menace to society!"

"But you love me anyway?"

"You bet you're sweet, _saweet _arse I do"

He kissed me passionately, "I love you too. You belong with me Merlin."

**THE (Real) END**

**So…What did you think?**

**I would like to say to you, dear reader, that no matter how old this story is I can pretty much guarantee I will always read, appreciate and reply your reviews. **

**So please, if you have enjoyed my little story write a review and if you didn't enjoy it tell me why. **

**Thanks!**

**Now, click that little button below.  
Oh yeah, click it good. **


End file.
